Take Flight
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup is a troubled young man, who lost his father when he died protecting him and his mother from a drakenain ship that appeared out of nowhere. Now he has joined Starfleet Academy and makes an enemy of Toothless, an top military scientist from Dragkon. He soon finds himself facing the same enemy that killed his father.
1. Prologue

**This story is based upon the Star Trek films.**

* * *

It was a 23rd century and a ship from the Federation of Planets, called the USS Berk, was wandering the depths of space. Inside were accommodation of human and aliens all working together as a fighting force.

The Federation of Planets was a multi species organisation dedicated to spread goodwill and peace across space. They were formed when humans invented star travel and encountered the dragkains from Dragkon.

Inside everyone was highly trained and each one of them were wearing different suits of black, green, blue, yellow and red, each one detonating a rule on the ship. Once in black symbolised military, green symbolised tech experts such as engineers, blue was given to science teams, yellow were medics and red symbolised the ship's captain.

The captain was a bold headed human and had just entered the bridge. He looked his first officer, who was a very broad man with red hair and wore a black uniform.

The USS Berk had been sent to investigate a strange space phenomena. From the best they could tell it was like some sort of lightning storm, but in space that had to be an impossibility.

"Captain on deck!" he saluted.

"At ease. What the situation, Stoick?" he asked sitting down in his chair.

"We've approached the anomaly, sir," said a science officer. "The readings don't make sense it's like we're witnessing a lightning storm."

"That's impossible," said the captain. "When the deeps of space."

"I know, that's what has me confused."

"Sir, Starfleet Bases is contacting us," the communications officer, who wore a green uniform.

"But them through," said the captain.

Suddenly appearing on the screen was an admiral in a red uniform. "Captain Sven, we've received your telemetry data. Are you sure your readings are correct?"

Sven looked at a science officer, who nodded. "Lieutenant Olaf, is positive, Admiral."

"Sir, something coming out of the storm," said Stoick.

"Polarise the viewscreen and maintain a channel to Starfleet," he ordered. He then turned to the Admiral.

"Could whatever this is be of Klingon origin?" the Admiral asked.

"Captain, we have a visual," said Stoick.

"Negative, air," said Captain Sven.

Stoick looked at Captain Sven. "Captain, are you seeing this?"

Emerging from the lightning storm was some sort of strange ship. It looked like a spider with its legs pointing outwards, but with many more of them and as if they were razor sharp.

"Odin's beard," he gasped.

Soon the entire ship emerged from a lightning storm and it had to be a thousand times the size of the Berk.

"I have a reading," said a technical officer. "They've blocked weapons on us!"

"Red alert!" the captain ordered.

A military officer was working on the controls. "Torpedoes locked on us at 320 degrees, mark 2."

"Admiral, if you can send some help it would be much appreciated," said Captain Sven.

"The nearest ship is half an hour away," said the admiral. "There's been rooted to…"

Suddenly the screen vanished.

"What happened?" Captain Sven demanded.

"We're being jammed, sir," said the communications officer. "And trying to bypass it, but if unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Sir, torpedoes incoming!" the military officer yelled.

"Aim weapons!"

The unknown ship them fired several torpedoes straight towards them and despite the brave attempts to fight them off with phasers a majority of the torpedo struck the ship.

"Fire all phasers!" Captain Sven ordered. "Damage report, Gobber!"

"Transport drive's been knocked out!" said Gobber, who wore a green uniform. "Never seen anything like it. Weapons off-line. Main power thirty-eight percent."

"They're firing again!" the military officer yelled.

"All power to forward shields!" Captain Sven ordered.

The unknown ship torpedoes again and they barely had enough time to get that shields up. Unfortunately, it still caused massive amount of damage to the hull in other sections causing a few people to be spaced.

"Atmospheric stabilisation has been lost."

"Were are shield even up?"

"Oxygen failing, deck 7 to 13. We have confirmed casualties, sir."

"Shields eleven percent and dropping."

"All the remaining power to forward shields," Captain Sven ordered. "Prepare shuttles for evacuation."

Suddenly appearing on their viewscreen was an image of a drakenain. A drakenain would distant cousins to the dragkains and not very friendly. They were reptilian species that resembles dragons in all human mythology. They normally resided deep within their own borders and they were less than friendly to Federation ships.

"Hello," he said. "My commander requests the presence of your Captain in order to negotiate a ceasefire. You will come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft. Your refusal would be unwise."

The screen then vanished and everyone turned to look at Captain Sven. He then turned to Stoick. "Stoick, with me."

Stoick followed him as they made their way towards the transporter.

"Sir, you can't be serious," said Stoick. "They'll kill you and the rest of the ship."

"You and I both know we can't beat him them conventionally," said Captain Sven. "We have no reinforcements and we are faced with an unknown ship with massive firepower. In short we can't win this, but what I can do is give you a chance to evacuate the crew. If you don't hear from me for fifteen minutes you evacuate the crew."

"What about you?" Stoick asked.

"I'll be dead the moment land on that ship, but I can buy you time so you can get people onto the evac shuttles," said Captain Sven. "Using autopilot too to cover the evac shuttles."

He then opens the transporter doors. Stoick saluted. "Aye, Captain."

"Your Captain now, Stoick Haddock."

The transporter doors then close and Stoick knew that was the last time he would ever see the Captain again. He then made his way back to the bridge to get the evac assembled.

* * *

Captain Sven soon reached the shuttle bay and saw people running around trying to fix the damage that causing the last fight.

Gobber then ran up to him. Gobber was a bald-headed man with a blonde rope like moustache. He also had a mechanical right leg and left arm, but no one asked how he lost them.

"I have an unmanned shuttle waiting for you, sir," he said leading him towards one of the shuttles.

"Good, Gobber," Captain Sven nodded. "Stoick will be starting the evacuation soon, gather your people and make sure those shuttles are operational."

Gobber then saluted. "It's been an honour, sir."

Captain Sven saluted. "The feeling is mutual, Gobber Belchson."

Captain Sven then entered the shuttle and began to fly out of the docking bay and towards the unknown drakenain ship. As he flew down close down the large tendrils attached to the ship the docking bay open, which was in the centre of the ship, and he flew into it.

* * *

Stoick was sitting in the captain's chair while the medical officer, who wore a yellow coat, pulled up the health scans of Captain Sven.

"His heart rate's elevated," said the medical officer.

"He's afraid," said Stoick. He then reached for the comm. "Gobber, how do those shuttles look?"

"Pretty banged up, but I tackled worse," said Gobber. "Some of my team working on the weapons and shields."

"Keep me posted, but get ready to move when I give the word," Stoick order.

"Aye, and Stoick," said Gobber. "I knew you would make Captain someday."

Stoick chuckled. "If we get out of this alive buy I'll buy you a drink."

"Sounds good."

Stoick then turned the communications officer. "Start the evacuation."

"Shouldn't we wait sir?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that this ceasefire is going to end shortly," said Stoick.

* * *

Captain Sven was being led by several drakenain to the bridge. Judging by the workings of the ship it didn't look like a military vessel, though that was hard to believe. He also wondered how the drakenain got this kind of tech and appeared out of nowhere.

He was soon brought to a black scaled drakenain with purple markings and razor sharp teeth. He just sat there on his share scratching his chin with his claws. He assumed that this was the captain.

Suddenly the drakenain, who spoke to him earlier produced a holographic image of an unknown ship in front of him. Now the Sven had a better look, he noticed that this drakenain had spikes sticking out of his head and had a forked tongue.

"Look at the ship," said the drakenain. "Are you familiar with this craft?"

"Who is your commander?" Sven demanded. He then looked at the drakenain sitting in the chair. "Is that him?"

"I will speak for Captain Deathclaw."

Sven then looked at the drakenain. "Then ask Captain Deathclaw what gives him the right to attack a Federation vessel.

The drakenain looked at Deathclaw, who nodded. The drakenain showed another holographic image of a very old dragkain, whose scales were completely black and the like the rest of his people he had no fangs.

"Do you know the location of General Toothless?" drakenain asked.

Sven frowned. "I'm unfamiliar with General Toothless."

"What is the current Stardate?"

The drakenain stared at them. "Statdate?" He thought that they were kidding, the seriousness on their faced told him different. "223304." He looked at all of them. "Where are you from?"

Deathclaw grabbed his staff and a sharp blade appeared on its end. Sven knew what was going to happen next and just stood there as Deathclaw charge at him with his staff raised.

* * *

On the Berk, the crew just witnessed Captain Sven's vitals been terminated. They knew at once that he was dead and seconds later the unknown ship began to fire at them again.

"Sir, they're locked on our signal," said a military officer. "They're launching again!"

"Begin evasive manoeuvres!" Stoick ordered. "Put everything we've got into the thrusters and counter-attack!"

The ship fired all its phases as it began its manoeuvring sequence. Unfortunately, it had very little effect to deal with the unknown ship which weapons were far more powerful. There were several explosions and Stoick saw most of the people on the bridge being hit by them.

Stoick reached for the comm. "Gobber, tell me those shuttles operational?"

"They're a okay, but I don't how much punishment this old bird can take!" Gobber yelled meeting point radio.

"The evacuation process, but I want you on the shuttle with my Valka, I need someone I can trust helm," said Stoick.

"Shuttle 37 as the best medical equipment of all of them," said Gobber.

"Then get down there!" Stoick ordered. He then turned to the communications officer. "Patch a channelled through the entire ship, I'm initiating General Order 13!"

"Yes, sir," said the communications officer, pressing a few buttons on his console. "Everyone can hear you, sir."

"All decks, this is the Captain speaking," said Stoick. "Evacuate the ship immediately. Get your designated shuttlecraft. Repeat. Evacuate…"

* * *

Exiting from the med bay was a heavily pregnant woman with auburn hair. She was being escorted out by several medics in a wheelchair.

"That's Stoick's voice," she said panting. "What's happening?"

"We'll dealer in the shuffle. Go!" said the nurse.

The woman looked at her belly. "You certainly have timing, little one," she panted.

They got into the elevator and the nurse gave her a communicator so that she could contact her husband on the bridge.

"Stoick," she said.

"You're okay," he breathed as he watched the latter personnel leave the bridge. "Thank, Thor. I have medical shuttle 37 standing by. Get to it now. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said.

"Everything's going to be okay, Valka," Stoick assured. "I'll be with you as soon as I can get the autopilot online. Gobber is already at the shuttle and he'll get you to safety."

"Stoick, it's coming," said Valka clutching her belly. "Our baby, it's coming now."

"But it wasn't due for another month?" said Stoick.

"Well, it seems to be eager to get out," said Valka.

"I'm on my way," said Stoick.

Stoick then reached for the controls began to operate the autopilot to cover their escape.

"Autopilot function has been destroyed," said the computer. "Manual operation only."

Stoick closes eyes, because he knew what he had to do to make sure that everyone escaped, including his wife and his unborn child.

* * *

Everyone was running in different directions to get the shuttle bay as fires shot out in random intervals. The medics were running as fast they can towards the shuttle while Valka did her best to remain calm, which wasn't easy considering that her child just kicked very hard.

"That was a big one," she screamed.

"Just keep breathing," said the doctor. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, do not try to keep a baby in while the ship around it was exploding," said Valka.

"Point taken," said the doctor.

"Over here," said Gobber standing behind a shuffle.

He quickly open the shuttle doors and they all entered inside it. Carefully the medics placed her down on a medical bed while Gobber made his way to the cockpit.

"Gobber, is my Valka onboard?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, she is and she's about to go into labour," said Gobber. "I'm just waiting on you, Stoick."

"I will be joining you, Gobber. You need to leave immediately," said Stoick.

Gobber looked up and looked back at Valka. "Stoick you can't asked me too…"

"That an order, Gobber," said Stoick.

Gobber closes eyes. "You still owe me a drink."

"I'll make sure the bars empty in Valhalla," said Stoick. "Now go!"

"Good hunting," said Gobber as he activated the engines.

Valka heard the engines and looked at Gobber. "Gobber, what are you doing? We can't go yet!"

Gobber closes eyes and can bear to look at Valka as the shuttle took off.

Valka quickly reach for the communicator. "Stoick, what in the name of Hellheim are you doing?"

"Valka, I can't be with you," said Stoick.

Valka looked heartbroken and shook her head. "No."

"This is the only way you'll survive."

Tears flowed down Valka's cheek. "You're still on the ship."

"The autopilot fail, I have to operate the ship manually. If I don't know the shuttles will make it if I don't buy them off," said Stoick.

"Stoick, you can't!" Valka begged.

The nurse then bent down towards. "Valka, I need you to push now."

Valka screens were her just as Gobber launched the shuttle.

Stoick at once fired everything he could at the other torpedoes that were heading straight towards the shuttles. It was like a war zone and some of the shuttles were destroyed before they could escape the range of the unknown ship. Stoick commanded the weapons with precise position destroying the torpedoes that headed straight towards the shuttle that held Valka.

Explosions happened everywhere around him, but he didn't alter because he knew that the lives of 800 people depended on him bending the unknown ship off. He managed to destroy the last of the torpedoes and the shuttles managed to get out of range of the unknown ship just as the weapons went off-line and the shield went critical.

Stoick could see that he was done for, but he wasn't going to go out on a whimper. He activated the fly controls and chart a course straight into the throat of the unknown ship. He heard the stories of the captain going down with his ship and he can believe that old superstition was real. Stoick sat down in the chair and guided the ship to the unknown vessel.

At the same time Valka was giving birth to their child which wasn't easy considering they were practically in a war zone. Gobber held the ship as firmly as he could trying to ignore the screams behind him, because Stoick gave him an important job.

Then suddenly he had the cry of a new-born baby. The nurse then handed Valka the baby to her, it was smaller and lighter than normal due to the fact that it was born prematurely.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

"It's a boy," said Valka.

Stoick eyes lit up. "A boy? Tell me about him."

Valka eyes teared up. "So small and fragile, don't know if he's going to make."

"Don't talk like that," said Stoick. "I have a feeling that he's going to be the strongest among us. In fact, got the perfect name for him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, named after my ancestor who created the first warp drive and he was as tough as they came."

Valka nodded. "Hiccup it is."

"Gobber, can you hear me?" Stoick asked.

"I hear you, Stoick," said Gobber, who too had tears in his eyes.

"I won't be there to look after him, he needs a father figure," said Stoick. "Promise me you'd look out for him."

Gobber nodded. "I promise."

Stoick looked up and saw that he was approaching the unknown ship. "Val, can you hear me?"

"I hear you," Valka cried.

"I love you so much. I love…"

Then there was static and out of the window Valka saw that the Berk had collided with the unknown ship and she cried while cradling her new-born son.

Gobber saw the explosion closes eyes. "Goodbye, old friend."

The unknown ship didn't make a suit against the other shuttles, no doubt Stoick's sacrifice has caused massive damage to the ship. Despite this the shuttles places much difference between them and the ship as possible.


	2. Where No One Gones

Within the farming county of Iowa, a 15-year-old boy was underneath and a very old vintage car that his ancestors used before they created self-sustaining flight. His name was Hiccup and he lived on a farm with his single mother, who left Starfleet after the incident with his father.

He suddenly had a barn door on opening and he could tell that the footsteps were too light to be his mothers. He knew who they were and his hypothesis was proven true when the creeper rolled out from under the car.

He was soon face-to-face with none other than Snotlout Jorgenson, greasy black haired 15-year-old boy with very thick muscles. He was the town bully and he loved making Hiccup's life a misery. Next to him when his two thugs, Dogsbreathe and Clueless.

"Well if it isn't big little runt," said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, what a nice surprise," Hiccup grumbled. "You do realise you're trespassing on private property, right."

"Aye, what are you going to do about it?" Snotlout sneered. "I know your mums off-world and who in the town is going to back you up."

"I don't have time for this, Snotlout," said Hiccup. "I have to finish the repairs on this car before the end of the week."

"Is that so," Snotlout smirked.

He then snapped his fingers and Dogsbreath and Clueless cracked their muscles. Hiccup realised what they were going to do, but before he could stop them Snotlout punched him across the face and he collapsed to the ground.

Dogsbreath and Clueless then grabbed a couple of large hammers and began to pound the car with all their strength. Hiccup got back onto his feet again, only to be knocked aside by Snotlout a second time.

"Where are you ever going to learn that you are nothing more than a waste of space?" said Snotlout as he bent down over Hiccup. "People say that your dad is a hero, but how could he be a hero if he had you for a son."

Snotlout then led Dogsbreath and Clueless out of the barn leaving a bloodied Hiccup behind and a damaged vintage car behind.

* * *

It was later night when Valka returned back to the farm and the first thing she saw was Hiccup with blood over his face.

"Hiccup," she said putting her back down and rushing to him. "What happened?"

"Snotlout and his gang made a visit," said Hiccup slightly.

"Did you call the police?" Valka asked.

"I did, but it's my word against theirs and their parents," said Hiccup.

Valka rushed the blood of his face. "Did they do anything else?"

"You know that car I was fixing? Well they beat that up as much as me," said Hiccup gesturing to the barn.

"I'm sure we can put our two heads together and fix it up," Valka smiled.

Hiccup sighed. "Mum, what's the point if they're going to break it again. They don't even believe that Dad was a hero."

Valka bent down towards him and looked into his eyes which were emerald green like his father's. "It doesn't matter what they think and just do you know your father was a hero. He saved 800 lives including me and you."

"Shame he couldn't can't save himself?" Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup, it was a miracle that any of us survived?"

"Why did you leave Starfleet?" Hiccup asked.

Valka looked at him. "Well, I had you to look after, didn't I? And you already lost your father, I couldn't bear the thought of you going up without a mother."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup went to his room. It was filled with calculations and blueprints of more powerful engines and weapons. Hiccup was in fact the top of his class in school, which made him a nerd and earned him no friends even from the other geeks, there were also models of Starfleet vessels.

He sat down on his head and looked out the window and stared at the starry sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on another planet in the galaxy called Dragkon the home world of the dragkains was black scaled dragkain doing sparring matches with a red scaled dragkain. The dargkain were a military cultural race and every one of them had some degrees of military training with the start of the very young age.

This black scaled dragkain was the equivalent of a fifteen-year-old human child. All his people have different coloured scales and were in fact quite different one another like dogs. However, what stood apart from his fellow dragkains was the fact that he had no fangs.

"So Toothless ready to give up," said his sparring partner.

"Hardly, Hookfang, because you let yourself wide open," said Toothless. Toothless then performed a perfect leg sweep that not Hookfang onto his back. "Word of advice, keep your guard open on your left."

"You must have cheated," Hookfang snarled. "No way I could have lost to a fangless dragkain!"

"Apparently you just did," said Toothless as he walked off.

Toothless soon joined a dragkain there had to be a good foot taller than he was. Unlike the rest of his people this one had very few scales and as such she had to wear an exoskeleton to protect himself.

"Hey, Skull," he said.

"I see you embarrassed Hookfang yet again," Skull smirked as they walked off.

"Yes, but I do get tired of his insults calling me fangless," Toothless sighed. "I mean my name is Toothless so his insult doesn't carry much weight."

"You know Hookfang isn't the smartest dragkain on the planet," said Skull. "Besides, you're not the only unusual dragkain here."

"True, but your clan have been like that since we were ravenous beasts," Toothless reminded. "And in your clan is not called the Boneknappers for nothing, I mean they did used to steal the seal the bones of other dragkains?"

Skull shrugged. "Point taken. But you're from Clan Night Fury, I mean your family has got one of the seats on the Dragkon Council."

"Along with Hookfang," Toothless pointed out. "Mind you Clan Monstrous Nightmare has always been a bit hotheaded and I mean that literally."

The two of them laughed.

"So, are you going to see Stormfly?" Skull asked slyly.

"Why would I do that?" Toothless asked taken aback.

"Just that that you've had your eyes on her ever since you joined the Academy," said Skull. "Though I can't blame you considering that she is one of the most beautiful members of Clan Deadly Nadder and one of the fiercest female I've ever seen."

"All females are considered to be fiercest," Toothless reminded.

They soon came to a star when they noticed another male black scaled dragkain and a small female dragkain with orange scales.

"Son," said the black scaled dragkain.

"Father," said Toothless. He then looked at the female. "Mother."

"I'll make leave," said Skull he then bound respectively to the black scaled dragkain. "Chancellor Nightclaw."

Chancellor Nightclaw nodded respectively and Skull left.

"I see that you managed to embarrass Chancellor Fireworm's son," said Nightclaw as they walked out of the complex. "He will complain to his mother naturally."

"But it was just a sparring match, father," said Toothless. "I did nothing wrong."

"Apart from antagonising the son of one of the most powerful female dragkain on the planet."

"Nightclaw, you're being too hard on him," said his mother.

"Amber, this is a diplomatic incident," said Nightclaw.

"I very much doubt she'll do anything," said Amber. She then looked warmly at Toothless. "In fact I will do for that you would be proud that your son defeated his opponent in record time."

"True," Nightclaw admitted. He then noticed that Toothless wish to speak to him. "Amber, you gone ahead. I believe our son was thought to be private."

Amber looked at Toothless, who nodded. She then walked away leaving father and son alone.

"You wish to speak with me," said Nightclaw.

"Father, I hope I do not speak out of turn, but…"

Nightclaw raised his claw. "You wish to know why I married your mother, despite her coming from Clan Terrible Terror, one of the lowest clans in our entire culture. You also wanted because of this marriage that has let you…" He paused trying to come up with the right word.

"Toothless," Toothless suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said Nightclaw. "The truth is we higher clans have ignored the lower plans for quite some time and that has breed resentment. Marrying your mother gives the impression that we do not care whether they are higher or lower, but still treat them as one people."

Toothless just the ground.

Nightclaw then placed claw on his shoulder. "Toothless, you are completely capable of choosing your own destiny. The real question you should be asking, is what path you will choose? This is something only you can decide."

Toothless stood there in silence.

* * *

Two years later, Toothless had graduated from the Dragkon Academy and he was about to decide on which career he should take. He was at that moment talking to the Dragkon Council, six members of six of the most powerful clans.

They were Clan Monstrous Nightmare, who are known for their hot tempers and might. Clan Deadly Nadder, known for their deadly accuracy and beauty. Clan Gronckle, known for their tough physique and a movable resolve. Clan Scauldron, known to be one of the few species who were skilled in underwater combat. Clan Changewing, known for their sneaky tendencies and their spy network. Lastly there was his clan, Clan Night Fury, which one deeply known for their intelligence and speed.

"You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors," said the Head Chancellor from Clan Scauldron. "Your final record is flawless, with one exception. I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well."

"Correctly if I'm wrong but on the humans are allies?" Toothless asked.

"Indeed, but unlike our military they do not accept that losses are inevitable," said the representative of Clan Gronkle.

"Be that as it made you are accepted to join the Dragkon military as a commanding officer," said the Head Chancellor. "It is truly remarkable that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage."

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "Would you mind explaining what my disadvantages?"

"Why your Terrible Terror mother," said Fireworm, a fiery red member of Clan Monstrous Nightmare.

"Then I must decline," said Toothless.

The Council looked at one another and then back to Toothless.

"No one has declined offer to join the Dragkon military," said the representative of Clan Changewing.

"Then I will be the first," said Toothless.

"Toothless," said his father. "You have made a commitment to honour Dragkain way."

"And I still honour it, but how can the men under my command respect me if I come from a lower clan as well?" Toothless asked. "The humans may not accept acceptable losses, but they at least understand the differences of their people and do not place that against them."

"Toothless, you are insulting the council," said his father.

"Then I apologise, but I still stand for what I said," said Toothless and then he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, a 17-year-old Hiccup was on his motorbike heading towards a bar. Today was his birthday and he wanted to celebrate his quietly.

However, when he got there he soon discovered that it was full of Starfleet cadets. He cursed himself, because he just remembered that today was the day they would be shipping out and this was the last chance of partying.

He quietly made his way to the bartender, who smiled at him.

"Hiccup, he smiled. "If a little birthday celebration are we?"

"A very little birthday celebration," said Hiccup. He then looked around at the dancing cadets. "Though that might be hard to accomplish."

The bartender laughed. "They're a bunch of good kids really especially since the going to be facing the unknown." Hiccup raise an eyebrow and the bartender stopped laughing. "Ah, but you would know all about that would you?"

"Just give me the usual," said Hiccup as he pulled out some credits.

"One usual coming up," said the bartender.

The bartender then fixed himself up a drink and then tossed it down to Hiccup, who caught it.

"A Slusho," said a voice behind him.

He turned in his mouth fell open, because standing behind him was a beautiful long head go about his age. She had beautiful fair skin, a cute button nose and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and had a set of bangs covering the left side of her face. He then noticed that she was a Starfleet Cadet.

"You know that my favourite too," she said sitting down next to him.

Hiccup smiled and looked at the bartender. "Make that two!"

The bartender smiled. "Coming right up."

Hiccup pulled out his credits, but the girl stopped him. "I'll pay for it if you don't mind."

"I take it that you're not from around here," said Hiccup.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's all been to me," said Hiccup taking a sip of his drink.

"Not very popular are you?" she guessed.

"Well I live on a farm, one single-parent and no friends in the world," said Hiccup. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I may a geek and a nerd. In fact I'm so geeky and nerdy but none of the other geeks and nerds want anything to do with me."

She just stared at him. "Okay, really you been on your own for too long."

"Anyway the name is Hiccup Haddock," said Hiccup extending his hand.

"Astrid Hofferson," said Astrid shaking it. He then frowned. "Hiccup Haddock? I swear I've heard that name before."

"Well because my ancestor was the one that invented transport drive," Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid's eyes widened. "So what are you doing on a farm?"

"Mum's idea," Hiccup shrugged. "After my father died she wanted a nice peaceful neighbourhood to raise me."

Astrid nodded. "Suppose I can see the appeal. I can't help but overhear that your birthday, many happy returns."

"It's not so happy, in fact I don't really enjoy celebrating my birthday," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him. "Why ever not?"

"His old man died on the same day he was born," said the bartender.

Astrid winced and looked at Hiccup. "Sorry."

Hiccup waved his hand dismissively. "Not your fault, but I think you can understand why my birthday doesn't bring me much happiness."

"What are you doing here," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup groaned and turned around and found, not to his surprise, that Snotlout and his thugs were standing over him. What surprised him most of all was that they were wearing Cadet uniforms.

"You know it other?" Astrid blinked.

"He's the reason I don't have any friends," said Hiccup. "This easy and his friends in the neighbourhood bullies and their favourite pastime is beating the crap out of me."

"It's the only thing you are good for," said Snotlout. He then leaned towards Hiccup and narrowed his eyes. "And I said again, 'What are you doing in here?'"

"Last I checked this is a public house," said Hiccup. "I can come and go as I please in here."

"You can't come and go as you please with my girl," said Snotlout.

"I'm not your girl," Astrid snarled.

"Come on, Astrid you know you want me so why deny it," said Snotlout as he moved his hand to brush against her chin.

Astrid quickly responded by twisting his hand and kicked him in the chest. Dogsbreath and Clueless made a move towards her, but Hiccup was funded by grabbing a bottle and smashing it on top of Dogsbreath.

His reward for such chivalry was a punch in the face by Clueless causing him to collide with Astrid. It took seconds to realise that he had accidentally pressed his hands over her breasts. Astrid immediately gave them a death glare and push them away immediately. He suppose that he got off easy after seeing what she did to Snotlout, but this caused him to fall into the arm lock of Clueless.

Dogsbreath had recovered and wanted vengeance and swung his fist at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly elbowed Snotlout in the stomach causing him to release him just in time for get out of the way of Dogsbreath's punch. The said cannot be said for Clueless, who collapsed to the floor with a bloodied nose.

Snotlout recovered and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "I'm going to get you Useless!"

Snotlout swung his fist, but Hiccup blocked it and ducked to dodge the other fist. Hiccup then swung his fist and punched Snotlout right in the face. Snotlout yelled clutching his face. He just stood there staring at Hiccup and then fell backwards onto a table.

Dogsbreath then grabbed the helm of Hiccup's shirt and tossed it right over the bar. Hiccup pulled himself up with a bloodied nose, a black eye and a massive headache, he soon found himself face-to-face with Snotlout, who had lost a tooth.

Snotlout maces face and was about to slam it down on top of him when everyone could hear a whistle. Everyone turned and found Gobber, now wearing a captain's uniform standing at the door. At once all the debt stood at attention.

"Outside, all of you," he said.

There were few complaints, most of them pointed towards Snotlout and his gang considering that they were the one that started it. Gobber shook his head and looked at the beating up form of Hiccup.

"You get yourself into more trouble than your old man," said Gobber.

"You know you could have shown up sooner," said Hiccup groaning.

* * *

Soon the two of them sat at a table having a drink and a meal.

"I want to see your mum to celebrate your seventeenth birthday," said Gobber. "She told me that you'll be celebrating in here and next thing I know I find the fistfight with Snotlout and his friends."

"Not surprising, Snotlout and his friends beat me up every day," said Hiccup, who was still trying to get the feel of his jaw.

"Yes, but since when did you fightback?"

"What did you really come for, Gobber?" Hiccup asked. "I haven't seen you in five years."

"Five years ago I was promoted to captain," Gobber reminded. "That does tend to take your time away from old friends and makes it extremely difficult to keep promises to an old one."

"Not this again," Hiccup groaned.

"Hiccup, you're a stubborn as your father and not to mention that your aptitude test off the charts," said Gobber folding his arms. "So what is it? You like being the only genius level in the Midwest?"

"I'm not going to join Starfleet," said Hiccup firmly. "Charging into the unknown is what got my father killed and my mother and me nearly joined him as did you."

"Hiccup, I promised Stoick to look after you like a father," said Gobber. "Did you forget who taught you how to become an engineer practically overnight? I also know from your mother that you've made quite a few theories and designs upon both shielding and weapon systems on ships, since you haven't even served on, let alone see."

"I mean nobody here, I'm not going to be in nobody elsewhere," said Hiccup firmly.

Gobber looked at him. "If you're half the man your father was, Hiccup, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. Can have your own ship in eight. You of all people should know how important the Federation is. It's a peacekeeping multi species armada…"

"I heard enough, Gobber," said Hiccup.

Gobber sighed and got to his feet. "Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800."

"Nothing you can say to convince me to join," said Hiccup.

Gobber raised an eyebrow. "Your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's. Mine." He then leaned in towards Hiccup. "And yours. Don't make your father sacrifice being vain."

Gobber then left the bar leaving Hiccup to contemplate on what he said.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup left early, leaving a note for his mother to tell him where he had gone. He then took his motorbike and drove to the shipyard and there he saw starship under construction.

Truth was he had passed this claim for quite some time watching it as the installed new plating onto the ship day by day. Gobber's words have hit him hard and he had made his final decision.

He made his way into the complex and saw people running around engineers, builders and cadets. He soon reached the shuttle's and found Gobber standing there with a smile on his face.

"Nice ride," said a construction worker.

Hiccup removed the key and gave it him. "It's yours. I won't be needing it." He then passed Gobber. "Happy?"

Gobber watched as he entered the shuttle and smirked.

Hiccup began looking around for a seat and passed Snotlout and his goon squad. "Hey, there," he waved.

It took in thirty seconds to find a seat and as it turned out it was opposite Astrid, who just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Apologies were last night," he said as he buckled himself down.

Astrid just ignored him.

Hiccup had only just wrapped himself in when someone sat down next to him. He too wasn't wearing a cadet uniform and he had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He was about his age and was slightly taller than he was and his build was just a little bit masculine his.

"I thought I was going to be the only one in civvies," he said as he strapped himself in.

"Same here," said Hiccup. "I take it that you achieve the necessary qualifications to be here."

"I'm a doctor in medicine," said the guy. "Always wanted to be a little adventurous so I jumped at the chance of joining Starfleet. You?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Just doing what my father wanted."

He nodded. "Ragnar Keatson."

"Hiccup Haddock."

The shuttle then took off heading towards the upper atmosphere.


	3. No-Win Scenarios

Three years later in the depths of space, the ship under the command of Deathclaw just sat there in wait as if they were waiting for something. Deathclaw was sitting on his throne chair waiting for something for the last twenty years.

Then one of his men approached him. "Captain Deathclaw! You been requested on the Bridge, sir. Firefang says it's time."

Deathclaw got to his feet and made his way to the bridge where more of his men should wait. Firefang, his first officer, stood to attention the moment he entered.

"Sir, we've arrived at the coordinates you calculated," he said. "There's nothing here. What are your orders?"

"We wait," said Deathclaw as he looked at the navigational computer. "We wait for the one who allowed our home to be destroyed, as we've been doing for 20 years."

"And once we've killed?"

Deathclaw looked at him. "Kill him? I'm not going to kill. I'm going to make him watch."

Suddenly there was a large lightning storm similar to the one that brought them to the solar system where they encountered the Berk. Then launching from the storm was a small nimble looking vessel.

"Capture that ship!" Deathclaw ordered. An evil smile appeared on his face. "Welcome back, Toothless."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, at San Francisco, Hiccup was in his quarters doing some last-minute research. His roommate, who happened to be Ragnar, then entered placing his bag on his bed.

"You know a bright sunny day outside," said Ragnar shaking his head. "I think you can give the studies arrest."

Hiccup smiled at him. "You do realise these theories could change the entire known galaxy as we know it."

"I've heard that before," said Ragnar shaking his head. "It also leads you to trouble. You know full well that Starfleet is a peacekeeping military force, not an army."

"These circulations have nothing to do with that," said Hiccup as he turned back to his papers. "But I think I might have, with a useful solution of removing solar fires."

"Really?" said Ragnar sceptically. "And how would you do that?"

"By creating a small black hole for a split second to absorb supernovas before it made contact to populated planets," said Hiccup.

"You do realise someone could use those as a weapon to destroy planets," Ragnar pointed out.

"I can't control how people use these," said Hiccup. "Besides, correctly if I'm wrong but can't too many anaesthetics kill a person?"

"Touché," said Ragnar. "With your ludicrous adventures aside you are still on your way to becoming an officer on a starship."

"I'm hoping to make that a reality by retaking the Kobayashi Maru," said Hiccup.

Ragnar stared at him. "You're taking the test again? Hiccup, that test is unwinnable. No one has embarrassed themselves by taking a second time. Besides, didn't you already have top marks from the first time?"

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," said Hiccup. "Apparently that's something my father agreed upon."

"Yes, but he died while taking on own known class ship," Ragnar pointed out. "Now that's a non-win scenario if ever I've heard one."

"That depends on your point of view," said Hiccup. "I believe that his mission was to get me and my mum to safety along with the rest of the crew and he succeeded in that."

"I suppose," Ragnar shrugged. "Though I think you only get into trouble if you do actually win."

"That's why been looking at the records of everyone who took part in the test," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked up. "Aren't those supposed to be confidential?"

"Then maybe they should hire better security," said Hiccup.

"You were hacked into the academy's hard drive?" Ragnar stared. "You're going to be so bustard if they find out."

"Why they won't find out," said Hiccup.

Ragnar shook his head. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning. Assuming you want me to take part?"

Hiccup smiled. "You know I do."

* * *

Hiccup decided to go to the canteen to finish his calculations while having dinner at the same time. He was reading through his papers when Astrid sat down opposite him.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you out geeked the geeks," she said placing her tray down. "What are you working on?"

"Well, me and Fishlegs had a theory that we could expand the teleporter beams," said Hiccup. "Me and him contacted with a few scientists and engineers and they say that it's impossible to beam a person while in FTL."

"Isn't it?" Astrid frowned.

"Maybe," Hiccup shrugged. "However, how will we know if we don't try?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You just might approve the impossible don't you?"

Hiccup looked up and swore that she was giving him that same displeased look whenever she was annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just that I find it irritating that you just can't accept reality when it's right in front of your face, you just have to make a point. Don't think I don't know about you retaking the Kobayashi Maru even despite that you got high marks the first time round. You just want to prove that it can be beaten."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"It's just that you seem to want to outshine everyone here," Astrid glared. "I had to work my butt off to get here and there's no way I'm going to let some farmboy beat me, am I my clear?"

Hiccup grabbed his can of Diet Coke and drank. He then placed it down and looked at Astrid. "I'm not looking at outshine anyone, I'm just trying to make a point that nothing is impossible."

Astrid was about to respond, but Heather a black haired girl about their age sat down next Astrid. Her name was Heather and she was training to become a communications officer. She was also Astrid's roommate and the two girls got along famously. She looked between Astrid and Hiccup and rolled her eyes.

"You're eating away at him again?" she said.

"I'm just want to make the point," said Astrid. "Besides I thought you were busy looking over long sensors."

"I was, but then I caught something strange," said Heather. "I was tracking solar systems I picked up an emergency transmission. From a Klingon prison planet. A Klingon armada was destroyed. 47 ships were destroyed."

Astrid and Hiccup stared at her.

"That doesn't seem possible," said Astrid.

"Yeah, Klingon vessels are some of the most first vessels in the Milky Way," said Hiccup. "But for 47 of them to be destroyed…"

"I know it doesn't seem possible," Heather frowned.

They were about to get into more detail with this strange phenomena when Snotlout marched in with Dogsbreath and Clueless either side and behind them were the Thorston twins.

They were known to everyone as the troublemakers of the Academy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both blonde with blue eyes and you can go anywhere with them without them blowing something up. They were as thick as two planks, but no one can deny that their unpredictability came as an advantage in some scenarios.

"What have I told you, Useless," Snotlout sneered at Hiccup. "Stay away from my girls."

"Technically we came to him," said Heather.

"And we're not your girl's," Astrid glared getting to her feet. "I can't wait to have you under my command so I can lock you in the brig."

"Why? So that we could be alone together?" Snotlout smiled.

"Why would she put herself in the break?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe she would break a protocol?" Ruffnut shrugged.

"She would be the commanding officer so who would put him in the break?"

"Her first officer?"

"But who his first officer?"

"Not me," Rufnfut shrugged. "And it would have to be someone important so it can't be."

"Muttonheads," Snotlout grumbled and turning towards them. "I'm talking about having an entire enclosed room to ourselves. I mean we would have to cuddle up quite closely, wouldn't we?"

Astrid made a disgusting noise and might have broken Snotlout's army if one of the teachers hadn't appeared round the corner.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked as she approached them.

"Nothing, ma'am," said Hiccup. "Just going over my plans for the Kobayashi Maru test tomorrow."

She looked at them all and then walked off.

Hiccup then looked at them all. "Now if you excuse me I want to go to bed."

Hiccup then walked off and grudgingly Snotlout and his gang. Astrid was utterly furious and Heather followed her as they made their way back to their quarters.

"I don't believe you just did that," Astrid snapped.

"From expelling you?" Heather stared.

Astrid gritted her teeth. "I mean having us take part his balls at end of winning the Kobayashi Maru!"

"Astrid if you laid a hand on Snotlout you would have been expelled, even if he provoked it you," said Heather. "Whether you like it or not Hiccup did just save your career. And personally I think you're being a bit too hard on him."

"And why do you say that?" Astrid snapped.

Heather stared at her. "You really don't know what happened with his dad?"

"All said that he died on the same day he was born," said Astrid. "Don't tell me he lied."

"No he told the truth," said Heather. "But did you know that both his parents were in Starfleet twenty years ago?"

Astrid stared at her. "He never mentioned that. Why wouldn't he say that his parents were both from Starfleet?"

"It might have something to do with what happened to his dad," said Heather grimly. "Apparently they were investigating a strange phenomenon and were soon attacked by an unknown class chip. The crew apparently were drakenain and they tore down the USS Berk. The ship was practically torn apart by their weapons and the captain was killed in action."

Astrid stared open-mouthed. "Let me guess his dad was the first officer?"

Heather nodded. "Stoick Haddock. He began evacuation order, but the autopilot was damaged. He was forced to remain behind to cover their retreat and once he was sure they were safely out of range he rammed into the ship."

Astrid was utterly speechless. She knew that from Hiccup that his mother moved to a farm after his father died. However, she never expected that his father's death was so tragic.

"Hiccup must have been on born one of the shuttles," said Astrid.

"Under a minute before his father collided with the ship," said Heather. "In fact I don't think that many people know about this."

Astrid closed her eyes. "He's trying to live up to his father's legacy."

"I think it may be more than that, but I suspect that it had a part in it," Heather agreed. "But you can't deny that he suddenly got leadership qualities, he's smart, brave…" She then leading towards Astrid. "And he's cute."

Astrid looked at her. "You're not falling for him, are you?"

Heather shook her head. "I prefer his friend, Ragnar. Don't tell anyone but we're dating.

"So what were you trying to hint on?" Astrid frowned.

Heather shook her head. "Sometimes I think that you're so focused on your work that you don't notice the small things."

Astrid was now more confused than ever and wondered what Heather was trying to tell her.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was in the simulator as took the Kobayashi Maru test. It was basically one ship facing against several Klingon vessels within their neutral zone. Therefore there was no reinforcements or else it would cause an interstellar war.

There was a ship called the Kobayashi Maru which was being attacked from all sides. If Hiccup chose to rescue the ship then they would be attacked automatically and simulation was designed to make sure they lose.

"What are your orders?" Astrid asked.

"Move in," Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup, you do realise that there's no way we can match their firepower," said Fishlegs, who was a husky blonde haired 19-year-old and was prone to panic on difficult situations.

"I'm well aware of that, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "It will give them something else to shoot at. Ragnar I need a close eye on our shields."

"On it," said Ragnar looking at his console.

"Astrid I need you and Snotlout weapons. Ruff, Tuff I need the two of you to cause a distraction."

"Oh, we can distract," said Ruffnut.

"Big-time," said Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs give me control of the ship," said Hiccup taking Fishlegs' place.

"Hiccup shouldn't your place be on the conn?" Fishlegs' stared.

"Nothing in the regs says I can't pilot the ship and give out orders at the same time," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then brought the ship into the crossfire of the Klingon ships. The moment be exited the neutral zone the ships fired at them. Astrid and Snotlout began to fire back as Ragnar looked at his monitor.

"Shields down to 80%," he said.

"Heather I need you to make contact with the Kobayashi Maru for damage assessment!" Hiccup yelled.

"Sir, this shields are 10% and their weapons off-line. The transport drive has taken a major hit and Transporters are too?" Heather yelled.

"And they would never be able to escape on shuttles under this crossfire," Astrid added.

"Then we're the only chance of survival," said Hiccup.

There was a small explosion that indicated that they had taken a major hit.

"Hull breach on decks 4 to 6," said Heather.

"Shields at 40%," said Ragnar.

"Ruff, Tuff, we need a distraction," said Hiccup.

"On it!" they yelled.

"What have you got?" Hiccup asked as he dodged several torpedoes.

"Well we place the massive big bomb in one of the shuttles," said Ruffnut.

"The power to take out a cruiser," Tuffnut added.

"You two never do anything small, do you?" Heather asked.

The twins looked at one another. "No," they said in unison.

"Do it! Do it!" Hiccup yelled.

A few seconds later a shuttle was launched from the shuttle bay and headed straight towards one the Klingon vessels. It struck the vessel with a massive explosion that severely damaged it.

"Situation!" Hiccup ordered.

"One Klingon vessel destroyed, but it didn't seem to faze them," said Heather.

"It will," said Hiccup as he turned the ship about.

Astrid looked at the screen and her eyes widened, because they were charging headfirst into a large collection of ships.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get us killed!" Astrid yelled.

"I need you and Snotlout too fire everything we have at the debris of the first destroyed ship on my word," said Hiccup.

"So you are trying to get us killed," said Snotlout.

"Just do it and that's an order!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone looked at Hiccup as if he had gone crazy.

"Shields at 20%," said Ragnar.

"Multiple hull breaches!" Heather yelled.

Astrid and Snotlout probably figured would have been they had to lose. The operator their control consoles and waited for Hiccup's signal.

"Wait for it," said Hiccup as they got closer.

"Shields 8%!" Ragnar yelled.

"Steady!"

"Shields going critical!"

"Now!" Hiccup ordered.

Astrid and Snotlout then fired all torpedoes and phases at the debris. What happened next was completely astonishing. The moment the torpedoes and phases made contact with the debris there was a massive disclosure the course of destruction of five Klingon vessels.

Hiccup pulled out just in time before they got hit by the explosion themselves. Then on the screen they saw though ship colliding with another group of ships making another massive explosion and began a chain reaction which caused the destruction of every single vessel in the vicinity.

Everyone's eyes widened at this spectacle, because Hiccup had just passed the Kobayashi Maru.

"Now okay send some rescue shuttles to evacuate the crew and let's get out of here before the Klingons realise what happens," said Hiccup, who looked utterly relieved.

One of the examiners turned his head.

"How in the name of Thor's hammer did that kid beat your test?" he asked.

He was looking directly at Toothless, who was utterly stunned by the spectacle.

"I do not know," he said.

* * *

Later that day there was a meeting with the Admiralty board. This only ever happens when awards were being given or when someone was in serious trouble.

"The session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," said Admiral Kristoff. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, step forward."

Hiccup got to his feet and made his way to the podium and everyone's eyes were now upon him.

"Cadet Haddock, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code," said Admiral Kristoff. "Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly," said Hiccup.

Admiral Kristoff nodded and then turned to Toothless, who stood up.

"Step forward, please," Admiral Kristoff gesturing to the second podium. "This is Commander Toothless. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programs the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last three years."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and he knew at once that he came from Clan Night Fury. He had selling much upon the dragkains though it was unusual to see one without teeth.

"Commander?" said Admiral Kristoff.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Cadet Haddock, you somehow managed to install and activated a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test. In humans terms you cheated."

"The correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the game itself a cheat," said Hiccup with a raised eyebrow. "You programmed it to be unwinnable."

Toothless nodded. "It is indeed programmed with a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in a no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

"You mean in the reaction to fear," said Hiccup. "I like to remind the board that this test was my second attempt. It should also be known that no one has ever done that before."

"That has nothing to do with it," said Toothless narrowing his eyes. "We're discussing your conduct in the test. After all you will all people should know, Cadet Haddock that a captain cannot cheat death."

Hiccup was slightly taken aback and there was silence in the chambers.

"I do know what you are implying, but I have been told that my father also believed a no-win scenario," said Hiccup. Toothless was about to open his mouth, but Hiccup cut across him. "And that scenario was trying to get me and my mother to safety and the rest of his crew to safety, an attempt he succeeded at the loss of his life."

"It is still a loss," said Toothless.

"Depending on your point of view," said Hiccup. "I also like to note that there is nothing against the rules of upgrading shields and weapons in the midst of combat and using new strategies to confuse the enemy. You after all do not capture the enemy unprepared, do you not?"

"Sometimes you are unable to do such things and must make the appropriate decision," said Toothless. "You also failed to experience fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"Maybe I'm just not afraid to die," said Hiccup. "You have actually no idea what I'm afraid of, but I promise you that I have experienced it every single day. I also must wonder if you ever took the test or are you just guessing on how people feel in combat?"

Suddenly the trial was interrupted when one of the Academy security guard approached Admiral Kristoff. He then handed him a datapad and at once Admiral Kristoff's face grimaced.

"We've received a distress call from Dragkon," said Admiral Kristoff and Toothless eyes lit up. "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentain system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed."

At once everyone began to make a move and Toothless move the fastest, which was understandable under the circumstances.

Ragnar then approached Hiccup. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" he said.

"Deeming the trial or the distress call?" Hiccup asked. Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "I knew someone was going to complain about precautions in that."

"Well, looks like we're going to find out the decision once we return from Dragkon," said Ragnar tapping Hiccup on the shoulder.

"What do you think of Commander Toothless?" Hiccup asked as they made a move.

"He certainly commands material and you be damn clever if he came up with the Kobayashi Maru test," said Ragnar. "Personally I think the two of you are quite alike."

Hiccup shook his head. "Somehow, I think he'll take that as an insult."


	4. The Dragon's Edge

All the cadets were in hanger one the Academy officers were shouting names out to cadets that were going to serve on different ships. They would then board the shuttles that would take them to the designated ships.

Hiccup was with Ragnar as they were listening to their names, but Hiccup's name hadn't been called out.

"He didn't call my name," said Hiccup. He then made his way over to the Commander. "Commander? Sir, you didn't call my name, Hiccup Haddock."

"Haddock, you're on academic suspension," said the Commander as he operated controls the shuttle. "That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

The Commander then walked off without even looking at him.

"I wouldn't worry Hiccup," said Ragnar place a hand on his shoulder. "The Board will rule in your favour. Most likely." Ragnar then saw people boarding the shuttles. "Hiccup, I have to go."

Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just be safe."

Ragnar made his way over towards the shuttle, but he stopped halfway. He then made his way back to Hiccup and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," he said.

"Rag, where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"To get you on that ship," said Ragnar as he dragged him into a medical nation.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favour," said Ragnar began looking through the medical equipment. "No way I'm going to leave my best friend behind. Especially when my best friend is the most promising student in the entire Academy."

"Rag, you're an excellent medic, but you don't have that kind of pull with the Board," said Hiccup.

"Just sit down," said Ragnar gesturing to the beds. Hiccup could see where this was going but he sat down. "I'm going to give you a vaccine against viral infection from the Melvaran mud fleas."

"What for?" Hiccup asked as Ragnar injected him with something.

"To give you the symptoms."

"What are you talking about?" said Hiccup rubbing his neck.

"Firstly to start to lose vision in your left arm."

Hiccup blinked his left eye, because he could barely see anything out of it. "Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, you're also going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat," said Ragnar as he grabbed some equipment.

"You call it a favour?" Hiccup stared as Ragnar helped him up.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," said Ragnar as he carried them away.

They made their way towards one of the shuttles and Commander stopped them before they could enter.

"Hiccup Haddock," he said looking at his datapad. "He has not cleared for duty aboard the Night Fury."

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me," said Ragnar. "So I'm taking Mr Haddock aboard." He then leaned in towards the Commander. "Or would you like to explain to Captain Gobber why the Dragon's Edge warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?"

"As you were," said the Commander.

"As you were," Ragnar corrected. He then helped Hiccup onto the shuttle. "Come on."

* * *

Soon the shuttles left the Academy and headed up into space and Hiccup was finding it very difficult.

"You have a strange way of showing friendship," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you've got to look at this," said Ragnar looking out of the window.

Hiccup turned and looked at the window and stared out in amazement. They were approaching a Starfleet space station which had a good dozen Starfleet vessels standing ready and attached to it.

Their shuttle was making their way towards a shiny new vessel as they flew over it they saw the initials USS Dragon's Edge. It had to be the biggest of them all and judging by size of its engines the fastest.

* * *

They soon entered into the docking bay and the moment of landing the cadets began to make their way out of their battle stations.

"We need to get you changed," said Ragnar as he took Hiccup towards the med bay.

"If I get through this you and I are going have a long chat," said Hiccup.

"Hey up, it's that black scaled bastard," said Ragnar and pulled Hiccup down a separate corridor just as Toothless passed by.

* * *

Toothless made his way to the left and seconds later he was on the Bridge. Most of the cadets had changed out of their cadet uniforms into Starfleet uniforms. He soon met Gobber, who was wearing a red uniform.

"Toothless," he acknowledged.

"Captain," Toothless saluted. "Engineering report ready for launch."

"Thank you," said Gobber. "I also heard that you had a bit of a dispute with my godson."

"He cheated," said Toothless.

"Toothless, there is a strong chance that he will be serving on this vessel," Gobber reminded.

"I do not see how when he's expelled?" said Toothless.

Gobber twisted his lip. "There is a strong chance the Board will favour, Toothless. Even you have to admit that he is leadership material and he has a brilliant mind."

"The day he serves on this vessel is the day I resign," said Toothless.

"I'd be careful what you say," said Gobber as he sat down on his chair. He then turned and looked at the crewmembers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. Her christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on."

The crew then continued with their preliminary checks and Gobber access the comm.

"All decks, this is Captain Gobber. Prepare for immediate departure." He then turned to Snotlout, who wore a black uniform. "Helm, thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock Control report ready," said Snotlout as he pressed a few buttons. "Thrusters fired. Separating from space."

They soon separated from the space station as did every other ship.

"The fleet's cleared spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Dragkon," Gobber ordered.

"Right away, Captain," said Snotlout pressing a few buttons. "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

Snotlout pulled down on a lever and one by one the ships entered into Transwarp. However, the Dragon's Edge remained in mobile. Everyone turned and looked at Snotlout, who began to fiddle with some controls anything of what had happened.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman Grabbit?" Gobber asked.

"He has lungworms, sir," said Snotlout. "He couldn't report his post. I'm Snotlout Jorgenson."

Gobber raise an eyebrow. "You mean the same Snotlout Jorgenson, who's been taking my godson for the last 15 years?"

Snotlout winced. "Uh, yes."

"Then I'll try not to hold that against you, Lieutenant," said Gobber. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong," said Snotlout looking at his console.

"Is the parking brake on?" said Gobber, folding his arms.

"No. I'll figure it out. I'm just…"

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Toothless asked, with his hands behind his back.

Snotlout looked at the controls and fiddled with them, looking very embarrassed, and switched off the external inertial dampener.

"Ready for warp, sir," said Snotlout.

"Let's punch it," said Gobber, who began to wonder how this kid had his exams.

Snotlout pulled down on the rerun at once they entered into lightspeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar had reached the medical bay with one of Hiccup's arms over his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"Medical bay," said Ragnar.

"This isn't worth it."

"A little suffering's good for the soul."

"Just tell me there aren't any more symptoms," said Hiccup as Ragnar based in down on a medical bed.

"The symptoms won't last long," Ragnar assured. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

"I'm starting to regret that we ever met," said Hiccup.

"At least I got you on the ship," Ragnar smiled before injecting him.

"How long is it supposed to…" Hiccup start and collapse onto the bed.

"About that long," said Ragnar as he went to get change and with uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge, they were making good time despite Snotlout's error.

"Engines at maximum warp, Captain," said Snotlout.

"Hopefully will be able to get there in time to help the other ships," said Gobber. He then turned to Fishlegs, who was now wearing a green uniform and sitting opposite Snotlout. "What your name, kid."

"Ensign Fishlegs, sir," said Fishlegs.

"Okay dokey Fishlegs, begins ship wide mission broadcast," Gobber ordered.

"Yes, sir. Happy to do so," said Fishlegs he looked down at his controls. He pressed a few buttons that allow them to broadcast the entire ship. "Now I have your attention, please? At 22:00 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Dragkon High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Dragkon and assist in evacuation if necessary. We should be arriving at Dragkon within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Hiccup shot up in the med bay.

"Lightning storm," he gasped.

Ragnar, who was now wearing a yellow uniform, turned and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Hiccup felt a bit better, but his hands felt unusual. Ragnar looked down at them and his eyes widened. "Odin's beard!"

"What?" Hiccup frowned. Hiccup looked at his hand and saw that his hand had swollen twice their size. He then glared at Ragnar. "What did you do?"

"A reaction to the vaccine!" Ragnar gasped as he grabbed some equipment.

Hiccup rushed over to the nearest computer terminal and began to access the recording of Fishlegs. At the same time Ragnar was standing him in case you want any more surprises in store for him.

"'…appeared to be a lightning storm in space,'" said recording of Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked horrified and he looked at Ragnar. "We've got to stop the ship!"

* * *

Seconds later, they were running through the corridor. Ragnar did his best to contain Hiccup, but he was rushing around like a monkey.

"Hiccup! I'm not kidding! We need to keep your heart rate down!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup then ran into Astrid, who just turned round the corner. Astrid was now wearing a black uniform and the moment her eyes fell on Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup what are you…?" She then saw his hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"You know, I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school," said Ragnar looking through his bag.

"I need to speak to Heather," said Hiccup. "Please tell me she's on the ship."

"Yes she is, but…"

"Astrid, the safety of the ship depends upon the finding her!"

Astrid looked at his eyes and saw that he was serious. "This way."

"Will you just stand still!" Ragnar yelled injected something into Hiccup.

"Will you stop that?" said Hiccup.

Astrid guided Hiccup towards Heather, who was now wearing a green uniform. Heather stood up the moment she saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what in the name of Thor are you doing here?" she stared. "And what happened to your hands?"

"Never mind that," said Hiccup. "Heather, the transmission from the Klingon prison planet. Who was responsible for the attack?" Suddenly he began to talk funny. "And was the ship…"

"Was the ship what?" Heather frowned.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar, who was scanning him. "What's happening to my mouth?"

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You got numb tongue?"

"Numb tongue?"

"I can fix that," said Ragnar looking for his medical equipment.

"What the ship what?" Heather repeated.

"Drakenain?" Hiccup repeated.

"I think he said, 'drakenain'," Astrid frowned.

"Yes," said Hiccup.

Heather's eyes widened. "Yes."

Ragnar then injected him with something yet again.

"I'm getting sick of this!" he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile above the planet Dragkon, the drakenain ship that destroyed the USS Berk was hovering in its orbit. It had lowered a cable into its lower atmosphere of the planet and it was digging right into the planet itself.

Firefang approached Deathclaw. "Captain. Seven Federation ships are on their way."

Deathclaw looked at him, but he didn't looked the least bit concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was finally cured and was running towards the bridge. Running after him were Astrid, Ragnar and Heather.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"And what's this about a trap?" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup ignore them and they rushed to the bridge. "Captain! Captain Gobber, sir, we have to stop the ship!"

Gobber turned around and stared as he got to his feet. "Hiccup, how in the name of Thor did you get aboard the Dragon's Edge?"

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine," said Ragnar. "He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility.

"Rag, please…" said Hiccup. "Dragkon is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's been attacked by drakenains."

"Drakenain?" said Gobber sceptically. "Cadet Haddock, I think you need a lie down. Ragnar, taken back to medical. We'll have words later."

"Aye, Captain," said Ragnar as he grabbed Hiccup.

Hiccup refused to be dragged away. "Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today…"

Toothless took a step forward. "You were not cleared to be aboard this vessel."

"This is not about me…"

"By Regulations that makes a stowaway…"

"Will you drop the regulation talk for one minute…?"

"I can remove the cadet…"

"Will you shut!" Hiccup yelled and silence fell, because I was the first time anyone had witnessed Hiccup actually raising his voice. "This cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

"For the last time, it's not a rescue mission." Hiccup then turned to Gobber. "Listen to me, it's an attack."

Toothless raise an eyebrow. "Based on what facts?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "That's some anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a drakenain ship attacked the USS Berk." He then turned to Gobber. "You're all people should know that, sir. It was in your report." He then looked back at Toothless. "That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never so again or heard from again. The Berk attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by drakenains, sir, and it was reported that the drakenains were in one single ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup then looked at Heather.

Heather took a step forwards. "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Hiccup's report is accurate."

Astrid then took a step forward. "Also Hiccup is too smart not to make a mistake like this, sir. I trust that his hypothesis is correct."

Hiccup was slightly taken aback by Astrid's comment, but then quickly turned to Gobber. "We're warping into a trap, sir. The drakenains are waiting for us, I promise you that."

Gobber looked at Toothless. "The cadet's assessment is sound," he said reluctantly. "Lieutenant Astrid also correct in saying that Cadet Haddock is not stupid enough to make such a mistake. And Lieutenant Heather is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Gobber turned to the communications officer. "Scan Dragkon space. Check for any transmissions in drakenain."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the drakenains language from Dragkain."

Gobber marched up to Heather. "What about you? Can you speak drakenain Lieutenant Heather?"

"All three dialects," Heather nodded.

"Heather, relieved the Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Heather saluted.

Gobber then turned to another tech officer. "Contact the other Starfleet vessels."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Dragkon, but we seem to have lost all contact" she said.

"Sir, I picked up no drakenain transmission or transmission of any kind in the area," Heather frowned.

"It's because they're being attacked," said Hiccup. "And if you reported anything, sir. I don't think they stand much of a chance."

"Fortunately, I know what were up against," said Gobber as he sat down in his chair. "Shields up. Red alert."

The bridge officers started to operate the shield and turned on the alarms across the ship.

"Arrival at Dragkon in five seconds," said Snotlout. "Four, three, two…"

They suddenly came out of warp and soon came to face with the debris from Starfleet vessels.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Gobber ordered.

"Allow me," said Hiccup pushing Snotlout out of his seat.

"Hey!" Snotlout protested.

Toothless went to make a move, but Gobber stopped him. "Carry on, Hiccup."

Hiccup began doing some very evasive manoeuvres around the wreckage. Despite with his superb flying they did actually collide with some of the wreckage.

"All stations! Engineer Olaf, report!" Gobber ordered.

"She's holding together, sir," said Engineer Olaf's voice.

Soon they came face-to-face with a large chunk of debris from the saucer. Hiccup quickly pulled down and just narrowly avoided it.

"Nice fly," said Astrid impressively.

"I'm much better with fighters," said Hiccup wiping the sweat off his brow.

Then Gobber saw something that he had prayed a few would never see again, it was the same vessel that destroyed the Berk.

Hiccup looked back at Gobber. "Is that…"

Gobber nodded. "It's them."

"Can I have my chair back now," said Snotlout.

* * *

On the drakenain ship, the drakenains noticed the Dragon's Edge have arrived.

"Sir, there's a number Federation ship!" said Firefang.

"Destroy it, too," said Deathclaw commanded.

"Fire torpedoes."

* * *

On the Dragon's Edge, the bridge still trying to get over the shock of what they saw.

"Captain, their locking torpedoes," said Toothless.

"Let's hope the shields have improved in 20 years," said Gobber. "Divert auxiliary power to forward shields."

The Dragon's Edge turned and avoided three torpedoes, but another three landed straight at its base right in the med bay and causing explosions.

"Snotlout, studies report."

"Shields at 32%."

"Their weapons by our powerful, sir," said Astrid stunned. "We can't take another hit like that."

"Believe me I was under the same situation with the Berk," said Gobber. "Get me Starfleet Command."

"Captain, the drakenain ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Dragkon atmosphere," said Toothless. "Its signal appears to be blocking our locations and transporter ability."

"All power to forward shields," Gobber ordered. "Prepare to fire all weapons."

* * *

On the drakenain ship, Deathclaw watched from the screen as they attacked the Federation ship. He then noticed something on the hull and his eyes widened.

"Weapons ready," said Firefang.

"Wait!" Deathclaw yelled. "The hull. Magnify."

"Yes, sir," said Firefang.

They began to zoom in towards the Federation ship and then saw the large words Dragon's Edge on it.

* * *

On board the Dragon's Edge, Heather made her way to Gobber.

"Captain, we're being hailed," she said.

Suddenly appearing on the screen was Deathclaw himself.

"Hello," he said.

"I'm Captain Gobber Belchson. To whom am I speaking?" Gobber asked.

"Hi, Gobber. I'm Deathclaw."

"You have declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with drakenain leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire," said Deathclaw. "We stand apart." He then turned to Toothless. "As does your dragkain crew member. Isn't that right, Toothless?"

Toothless frowned. "It would seem as if you have me at a disadvantage. If my memory serves you and I have never met."

"No, we're not," Deathclaw nodded. "Not yet. Toothless, there's something I would like you to see." Deathclaw then looked at Gobber. "Captain Gobber, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Reaper for negotiations. That is all."

Everyone turned to Gobber, who was witnessing déjà vu. Gobber then got to his feet.

"Gobber, you witnessed this before. You know what happened to Captain Sven," said Hiccup.

"It does seem the most likely outcome," Toothless agreed.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy," said Hiccup. "Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I agree. You should rethink your strategy," said Toothless.

"I understand that," said Gobber. "I need are best explosive experts?"

"That would be Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, sir," said Snotlout.

"Then inform them to meet me at the shuttle," said Gobber. "Hiccup, Astrid come with me. Snotlout you have the conn."

"Aye-Aye, Captain," said Snotlout.

* * *

On board the Reaper, Deathclaw marched up to Firefang.

"Prepare the red matter," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Firefang then made his way down to the cargo hold where the same that appeared out of nowhere yesterday was sitting. He then made his way aboard the shape and found a large sphere of strange red liquid.

He then watched as one of the engineers began to inject an injector into it. He then removed the small amount of the strange substance and then watched as the engineer installed it into a torpedo.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dragon's Edge, Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid were following Gobber to the shuttle bay.

"Without transporters, we can't beam of the ship, we can't assist Dragkon, we can't do our job," said Gobber. "Hiccup, Lieutenants Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Engineer Olaf will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it, then you'll be beamed back to the ship." He then looked at Toothless. "Commander Toothless, I'm leaving you in command of the Dragon's Edge. Once we have transport capacity and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentain system." He then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, and promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

Toothless look that Gobber had gone crazy. "Captain? You cannot be serious."

"I am serious, Toothless," said Gobber firmly. "And I'm not the Captain, you are." He then looked at Hiccup and Astrid. "Let's go."

Toothless looked at Hiccup, who merely shrugged. He then joined Astrid and Gobber in the lift.

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come and get me," Gobber shrugged. He then looked at Toothless. "Careful the ship, Toothless, she's brand-new and I don't fancy you ramming her into the Reaper."

Toothless shook his head in disbelief as the lift doors closed.


	5. The Destruction of Dragkon

Toothless return to the bridge and found that Ragnar had already left no doubt back to the medical station. He sat down on the chair and access the comm.

"Dr Sigrid, report," he said.

"It's Ragnar," said Ragnar's voice. "Dr Sigrid was on Deck 6. She's dead."

"Then you have just been promoted to chief medical officer," said Toothless.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ragnar grumbled. "As for your report, we have many injured and the process stable patients to the med bay. I'm afraid the more serious patients have to wait until we can stabilise them."

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, the twins and Engineer Olaf got changed into spacesuits and were following Gobber to shuttle 89.

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Ragnar got me on board by infecting me with the disease," said Hiccup.

"That sounds so cool," said Tuffnut.

"Your definition of cool scares me sometimes," said Astrid.

Gobber sat down at the controls as the others each took a seat along the shuttle. Hiccup then turned to Engineer Olaf.

"You've got the charges, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Olaf excitedly. "I can't wait to kick some drakenain ass."

"Just remember we're here to destroy the drill," said Hiccup.

"Ah, you take the fun out of it," Ruffnut groaned.

"Hiccup is right, this is not the time to mess around," said Astrid.

"You sure those explosive will be strong enough to destroy the drill?" Hiccup asked looking at the twins.

"Yes," they said in unison.

Gobber then guided the ship out of the docking bay and made his way towards the Reaper.

"You do have combat training, don't you?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup winced. "In fencing."

"Great," Astrid groaned.

"Pre-jump," said Gobber.

They all placed their helmets on and stood up and grabbed hold of the rail. Gobber then closed the doors behind him so he wouldn't suffocate in the vacuum of space.

"Okay boys and girls, we're approaching the drop zone," said Gobber. "We have one shot to land on that platform. They may have defences, so pull your chute as late as possible. Three, two, one."

Suddenly the magnetics on the shuttle activated and the five of them were attached to the ceiling.

"Remember, the Dragon's Edge won't be able to beam you back until you turn up that drill," Gobber reminded as he reached for the bay doors control. "Good luck."

He then opened it and the five of them fell straight towards the planet below. They followed the cable down towards the drilling platform below.

Hiccup and the others were now picking up speed as they had just entered into the atmosphere and soon felt the G forces slamming into them.

At the same time Gobber was approaching the Reaper he began to wonder if this was how Captain Sven felt. He knew there was a high chance that he was going to die, but hopefully he gave Hiccup and Toothless chance to save the planet whatever it is they were doing.

Hiccup and the others were now fast approaching the platform.

"Hiccup to Dragon's Edge. Distance to target 5000 metres," said Hiccup over the comm. They were approaching the platform even faster now. "4000 metres."

"3000 metres," said Astrid a few seconds later.

"2000 metres," said Engineer Olaf.

"This is totally wicked!" Ruffnut yelled.

"We should do this every day!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Focus, pull your chutes now," Hiccup ordered as he activated his chute.

Astrid and the twins followed suit, but Engineer Olaf continued to freefall towards the platform.

"Olaf, what you do?" Hiccup yelled.

"You're not the boss of me, mate," said Olaf. "I've already reached 15,000 metres!"

"Olaf, Hiccup is in charge of this operation pull your chute!" Astrid yelled.

"Olaf, you're going in to fast!" Hiccup yelled. "Pull your chute and that an order!"

"1000 metres!" Olaf yelled and he pulled his chute.

However as Hiccup predicted he had delayed too long and hit the platform to fast. He tried to cling onto the platform as he rolled into it but chute when over the edge and he fell right into the path of the energy drill.

"Hiccup to Dragon's Edge, Olaf is gone!" Hiccup yelled over the comm.

Hiccup was the first to land on the platform and he would have gone over the edge like Olaf if he didn't withdrew his chute. Hiccup removed his helmet and stabilise after his freefall.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time for this as a hatch opened and drakenain emerged. Hiccup pulled out device and press a button and a blade shot out of it.

The drakenain emerged from the hatch and drew out a axe and the two of them began to duel. Ruffnut and Tuffnut landed next and withdrew their chutes and managed to regain their balance. The two of them then saw a second drakenain emerge and the two of them engaged him as he pulled out his rifle.

Unfortunately, they accidentally fired the rife and it tore through Astrid's chute. This caused her to lose control her chute caught onto the platform and she knew found herself colliding with the energy drill.

Fortunately, she was able to activate the pulley system to her chute and began to head back onto the platform. Unfortunately, when she was back onto the platform she kept on skidding towards the chute and to her horror found her heading towards a vent shooting flames.

Hiccup fact we saw this and pushed away from his opponent long enough to cut the lines of her chute. As removed her helmet and looked at Hiccup.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," said Hiccup.

His opponent then charged at the two of them and Astrid performed a perfect somersault over him just as he swiped at her and block the blade with his own. Astrid then built a powerful punch finer across his face.

He held quickly recovered and not her aside and slammed his axe down on Hiccup with such force he collapsed and fell next Astrid. The two of them then saw the event that nearly got Astrid looked at one another and nodded.

Hiccup got to his feet quickly blocked his swing and Astrid then dealt a powerful kick in his chest causing him backwards onto the vent. The drakenain looked down too late to realise what had just happened and consumed by flames and was burnt alive.

Hiccup then picked up the drakenain axe that he dropped. "You have it," he said giving it Astrid.

Astrid looked at the axe and smiled. "Not bad, but it could do with a few improvements."

The twins were still fighting their opponent punching him across the face every few seconds. Unfortunately they were at a disadvantage considering that a drakenain was twice as strong as a normal human being.

He punched Tuffnut away and kneed Ruffnut in the chest causing her to topple to the ground. Tuffnut then jumped onto his back and bit down into his shoulder causing him to yell and grabbed Tuffnut before tossing him down onto the platform next to his sister.

The drakenain then aimed his rifle at them and was about to pull the trigger when Hiccup plunged his sword right through his chest. The wind watched as green blood dripped from his chest and when Hiccup removed the blade he toppled over and fell off the platform towards the planet.

"You two all right?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup have them up.

"We could have taken him," said Ruffnut indignantly.

"I know, but we were in a bit of a rush," said Hiccup.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asked looking at the drill. "Olaf had the charges."

"We've got a few," said Tuffnut.

"But nowhere close to blow that thing up!" Ruffnut.

Hiccup saw the drakenain's rifle and got an idea. "Please explosives gone into one pile at the base of the drill and at the cable," he said pointing.

"You heard him," said Astrid.

Confuse the twins placed their explosives where Hiccup had pointed at. Hiccup then fired the rifle at the charges and a massive explosion was created damaging the platform and shutting down the drill.

* * *

"The jamming signal's gone," said Heather. "Transport ability are re-established."

"Transport control is re-energised, sir," said Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, run a gravitational senses I want to know what they are doing to the planet," Toothless ordered.

"Right away, Captain," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Aboard the Reaper, the drakenains had just realised that the drill had stopped drilling. Firefang approached Deathclaw.

"The drill's has been sabotaged, sir, but we have reached the planet's core," said Firefang.

"Launch the red matter," Deathclaw commanded.

* * *

Seconds later they launched a torpedo from the ship down towards the planet. Hiccup and the others were still on the platform when they saw it flying past watched as it entered into the planet's core.

Hiccup automatically reached for his radio. "Hiccup to Dragon's Edge. They just launch something at the planet through the hole they just drilled."

* * *

On the Dragon's Edge, the techs and scientists were going through all the readings they receive from the planet.

Fishlegs turned and looked at Toothless. "Captain, gravitational sense are off the scale. If my calculations are correct, they are creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

"And what does that mean, Fishface?" said Snotlout.

Toothless looked horrified. "They're creating a black hole at the centre of Dragkon."

"Yes, sir," Fishlegs nodded.

"And what is a black hole?" Snotlout asked.

"You really learned nothing from astronomy class, did you?" Fishlegs asked. Snotlout shook his head. "A black hole, I a massive gravity well that absorbs everything. Nothing can escape it not even light or time and then it is crushed into nothingness."

Toothless looked down upon the planet below them, his homeworld. "How long does the planet have?"

Fishlegs looked at Toothless, wishing he had good news. "Minutes, sir."

Toothless got to his feet and looked at Heather. "Alert Dragkon Command Centre to signal a planet-wide evacuation, all channels, all frequencies. Maintain standard orbit."

He then made his way to live than Heather followed him. "Where are you going, sir?" she asked.

"To evacuate the Dragkon High Council," said Toothless. "They are tasked with protecting our cultural history. My parents will be among them."

"Can't you beam be out?"

"It is impossible. They will be in the Sanctuary," said Toothless. "I must get them myself. Snotlout, you have the conn."

"Aye, sir," said Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still on the platform. They had no idea what had watched the planet, but they had a pretty good idea that it wasn't anything good.

"Hiccup to Dragon's Edge! Beam us out of here!" Hiccup ordered.

"Standby," said transporter controller, who wore a green uniform. "Locking on your signal."

* * *

On the Reaper, Deathclaw looked at Firefang.

"Retract the drill," he ordered. "Let's move out."

"Yes, sir," Firefang nodded. He then looked to the controller. "Pull it up."

* * *

Hiccup and the others suddenly felt the drill move as it headed back up towards the Reaper. The sudden jolt caused them to lose their balance.

"I can't lock on to you," said the transporter controller. "Don't move. Don't move!"

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid following up the drill.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup remember that Astrid had lost her chute and that she was falling her death. He then reached for his radio. "Hiccup to Dragon's Edge, beam up the twins! I'm going Astrid!"

Then before the twins could stop Hiccup he jumped after Astrid. He threefold straight towards Astrid as quickly as he could as the land got closer and closer.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed her.

"Great, now we can both die!" Astrid yelled.

"Pull my chute!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid pressed the button on his chest and Hiccup's chute was released. Unfortunately, their combined weight was too heavy and the cable snapped causing the two of them to fall back towards the planet.

Hiccup reached for his radio. "Hiccup to Dragon's Edge! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

* * *

The twins had just reappeared onto the transporter pad and the transporter controller desperately trying to lock on to Hiccup and Astrid position.

"What's happening?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hiccup and Lieutenant Astrid up falling without a chute," she said.

"Can't you log onto them?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm trying, but I can't lock onto their signal. They're moving too fast," said she said frantically.

* * *

Fishlegs was listening to the communications coming from the transport room.

"I can do that," he said. "I can do that!"

Fishlegs then ran out of the bridge.

Heather turned and looked at science officer, who wore a blue uniform. "We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately."

"We're not leaving until the Captain's mission is done," said Snotlout stubbornly.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs had just entered into the transporter room, slightly out of breath.

"Quick, giving manual control!" he yelled as he moved the transporter controller away. "I can lock on!"

"Whatever you're going to do do it fast!" Hiccup yelled. "The ground is coming awfully close!"

"Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs panicked as he fiddle with controls.

"We've got about 10 seconds before with pancakes!" Astrid yelled as the ground got closer and closer which was becoming more unstable by the second.

"Compensating gravitational pull, and…" Fishlegs then locked onto their signal.

Hiccup and Astrid screamed as they were inches from the ground. Suddenly they vanished and reappeared aboard the Dragon's Edge in the beaming room.

The two of them were bit shaken up, but otherwise fine.

"Neither is going Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"Let's hope I never have to do that again," said Fishlegs with relief on his face.

Astrid looked at Hiccup slightly out of breath. "Thanks."

"Any time," Hiccup panted.

"Clear the pad," said Toothless as he made his way to teleportation had. "I'm beaming to the surface."

"What?" Hiccup stared. "Toothless, the planet is falling apart. Going down there is suicide! Toothless, you can't!"

"Energise!" Toothless ordered.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless began to vanish.

* * *

Toothless soon landed on the planet saw that Hiccup's assessment was correct. The entire planet was imploding which meant he had very little time to get to the Council. He quickly ran down a tunnel that led deep into a mountain.

He soon entered into a clearing where he could see green glass and raging waterfalls. However, he was more focused to get to the centre of the Sanctuary where the Councillors were in the midst of discussion surrounded by the guards.

Amber was the first to see him. "Toothless!" she stared.

"The planet has only seconds left. We must evacuate," he said to the Councillors.

Councillors with one another and saw that he wasn't kidding and began to make a run for it.

"Mother, now!" Toothless effect grabbing Amber's arm.

They began running as fast they could towards the tunnel Toothless had emerged from. As they ran the ceiling and walls began to cave in. They kept on running as fast they could try to ignore the yelled of the guards as they were crushed to death by the falling rocks.

They soon emerged from the tunnel and into the open air and Toothless reached for his communicator.

"Toothless, to Dragon's Edge. Get out of here now," he said.

"Locking volume," said Fishlegs. "Don't move. Stay right where you are."

Toothless watched as the demilitarisation began to his mother, who looked panic stricken as the whole planet caved in on itself.

Fishlegs looking onto their coordinates. "Transporting in five, four, three, two…"

Toothless looked at his mother and on the ground beneath her gave way and she fell.

"Mother!" Toothless yelled.

"I'm losing her!" Fishlegs yelled panicking. "I'm losing her! I'm losing her!" He then looked crestfallen and looked up at Hiccup. "No! I lost her. I lost her."

Hiccup watched as Toothless and the Councillors appeared on the pad. Toothless just look at the pad where his mother would have appeared. The Councillors, including Toothless' father, just stared in horror.

Hiccup could only imagine what Toothless was going through and he didn't know what was worse losing a parent you never knew or losing one that you know your whole entire life. Fishlegs was utterly devastated, no doubt blame himself for the debacle. The twins just are there in silence as Astrid placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

Hiccup then reached the communicator knowing that Toothless was due devastated to give orders. "Hiccup to bridge. Toothless and the Councillors are on board. Have a ship retreat to a safe distance."

Snotlout nodded and drove the ship away from Dragkon. Seconds later the entire planet caved in on itself as it entered into a black hole. The moment the vast bit of trouble vanished the black hole vanished as quickly as it appeared leaving no trace of Dragkon.I'm losing our


	6. Dragkain Out of His Time

Toothless was in his quarters as he tried to comprehend what had happened the last few hours. He then reached for his record and began to record his report.

"Acting Captain's log, Stardate 2258.42. We have no word from Captain Gobber. I have their classified him as a hostage of the war criminal known as Deathclaw. Deathclaw, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now rest aside upon the ship, I estimate no more than 10,000 have survived." Toothless closes eyes as a tear trickle down his scaly chin. "I am now a member of an endangered species."

He then ended the report and seconds later Heather's voice was heard. "Sir, I'm getting a transmission from a Dragkon ship, who wishes to speak to you."

"Patch it through," said Toothless.

Toothless looked at the martyr in his daughter's and then saw the image of a blue scales dragkain. She had several horn protruding from her skull and had a fierce look about her.

"Stormfly, who managed to escape," said Toothless with relief.

"If you had not sent a distress call that would have been a different story," said Stormfly. "I'm quite alongside the survivors as Captain of the Deadly Nadder."

"I managed to rescue the counsellors from the planet," said Toothless. "However, my mother didn't make it."

Stormfly nodded. "I think a good few of us claim the same. Toothless, I'm afraid not many of our warships survived the initial attack from the Reaper. There's no way we can fight that thing and the safety of the survivors must be my priority."

"Then it is up to the Federation," said Toothless. "However, I would appreciate it if you would transport the councillors of the ship before we do any initial engagement."

"I'll try, but we have a jump from warp pretty soon and the trans warp drive is badly damaged," said Stormfly.

"I very much doubt we will do anything dangerous before your arrival," said Toothless.

"Then I'll meet you as soon as I can and Toothless, it's good to see that you made it," Stormfly smiled.

"Same to you," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Reaper, Gobber was tied to what appeared to be a torture table. Standing over him looking quite smug was Deathclaw.

"You must have a lot of questions for me," said Deathclaw. "I have only one for you. I need the subspace frequencies of Starfleet's border protection grids, specifically those surrounding Earth."

Gobber narrowed his eyes. "I always wants to meet the man responsible for telling my best friend. You're thankful that I'm tied down or I would have squeezed the life out of your foot for Stoick."

Deathclaw looked up. "Stoick? As in Stoick Haddock?"

"I was on board that ship when you attacked for no reason," said Gobber with fury in his eyes. "Stoick stayed aboard to protect the shuttles and then around the ship right into yours."

"So that's who it was," said Deathclaw with a small smile on his face. "I had a feeling someone was piloting the ship. The way that ship when defended the shuttles there's no way an autopilot could have accomplished such a thing. Then that would mean that his son survive without knowing his father."

Gobber stared at him. "How do you know that Hiccup?"

"Now, Gobber. You're here to answer my questions not for me to answer yours."

"Well, I still like to know why you committed genocide against a peaceful planet," Gobber glared.

"No, I prevent genocide," said Deathclaw. "In my time, why came from, this is a simple mining vessel. I chose a life of honest labour to provide for myself and a wife who was expecting my child."

Deathclaw then turned the lights on temporarily blinding Gobber. Gobber then saw holographic image of a female drakenain, who was carrying an egg in her arms.

Deathclaw then leaned in towards Gobber. "I was off planet, doing my job while your Federation did nothing and allow my people to burn while their planet broke in half. And Toothless, he didn't help us. He betrayed us!"

Gobber frowned. "What are you talking about? Draken hasn't not been destroyed. It's still out there right now. You're blaming the Federation something that hasn't happened."

Deathclaw looked at him furiously. "It has happened! I watched it happen! I saw it happen! Don't tell me it didn't happen!"

Deathclaw then switched the hologram of and walked around Gobber. "And when I lost her, I promised myself retribution. And for 20 years I played my vengeance against the Federation, and forgot what it was like to live a normal life. But I did not forget the pain. It's a pain that every surviving Dragkain now shares."

He then leaned in closer towards Gobber. "My purpose, Gobber, is not simply avoid the distraction of the home that I love, but create a Draken that exists free of the Federation. You see, only then will she be truly saved. That is why I will destroy all the remaining Federation planets, starting with yours."

Gobber narrowed his eyes. "Then we have nothing more to discuss."

Deathclaw made his way over towards a container and grabbed a pair of prongs. "You will give me the frequencies to disable Earth's defences." He then held out a strange-looking insect. "Centaurian slugs. They latch onto your brain stem and releases a toxin that will force you to answer." He then held it out in front of Gobber's face. "Frequency, please, sir."

"Gobber Belchson, Captain, USS Dragon's Edge…"

Deathclaw rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

A drakenain then grabbed either side of his face and dug his claws into him. The pain was excruciating and fought and opened his mouth and a second drakenain place the hook in his mouth to keep it open. Deathclaw then lowered the slug right into his mouth and it crawled inside of him.

* * *

Meanwhile the crew of the Dragon's Edge were trying to figure out Deathcalw's next plan.

"Have you confirmed that Deathclaw is headed for Earth?" Toothless asked looking at Heather.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain," said Heather.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Toothless.

"Looks like he's going on a mad destroying planets spree," said Ruffnut.

"After admit, even we would never dream of doing something so destructive," said Tuffnut.

"Have we not give props of the crazy guy that tried to destroy our home planet," said Hiccup. "If it's true he's heading straight towards Earth it's clear that he is planning to destroy every other Federation planet."

"Agreed," said Toothless reluctantly.

"Well, if the Federation is a target why did they destroy us?" Fishlegs frowned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Like we were threat to begin with," said Snotlout. "They totally annihilated the entire amdara and they didn't even suffer a scratch."

"That is not it," said Toothless. "He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet."

"I still don't understand how they did that," said Astrid shaking her head. "I mean how could the drakenains get that kind of weaponry?"

Hiccup eyes widened in horror. "From me."

Everyone turned silent and stared at Hiccup.

"You?" Toothless stared.

"Now before you eat at me I never intended it to be a weapon," said Hiccup. "Besides it supposed to be theoretical."

"What is?" Astrid frowned.

"Hiccup has been doing some calculations on how to artificially create a black hole," said Ragnar.

"I believe there is a substance called red matter that is able to temporarily create a black hole," said Hiccup. "The only problem isn't harvesting it, because it is very volatile. One mistake and you get sucked into a black hole."

"You still haven't explained why you theorized such a thing," said Astrid.

"Because I thought it would be an ideal way to get rid of supernovas," said Hiccup. "Simply fire a bit of red matter and have it create a black hole to absorb the radiation before it hit any liveable plan."

"Clearly someone has developed and created such technology," said Snotlout.

"But no technology like that exists," said Fishlegs. "As Hiccup said it's theoretical and dangerous if used incorrectly."

"Then what was that we just witnessed?" said Snotlout.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at one another and clearly the two of them had the same idea.

"You don't think?" Hiccup stared.

"It is theoretically possible," said Toothless.

"Would you to explain to the rest of us?" Astrid snapped.

The two of them looked at one another and Hiccup gestured. "You're the Captain."

"A black hole could theoretically create a tunnel through space-time," said Toothless.

Ragnar stared at them. "Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Hiccup shrugged.

"Poetic," Astrid grumbled.

"I still don't get what an angry future drakenain want with Captain Gobber?" said Snotlout.

"As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defences," said Astrid.

"Then we can't stand here wiggling our thumbs," said Hiccup. "If we don't stop him he will destroy Earth and every other Federation planet."

"Sadly were outmatched in every way," said Toothless.

"Deathclaw's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them," said Fishlegs.

"Then what assigning engineer crew to try and boost what capability?" Hiccup asked.

"Remaining crew are preparing radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to subspace communications, without which we cannot contact Starfleet," said Toothless.

"There must be something we can do," said Hiccup.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement," said Toothless.

"By which time Earth would be destroyed and we would have no clue where his next target would be," said Hiccup. "Clearly are his next target and we have to prepare some sort of ambush or maybe find a way to sneak aboard?"

"This ship is already damaged and even if it wasn't we would have no capable way of engaging," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Toothless, I'm not going to deny that I understand what you went through. I love my father, but not only did you lose your mother but you also lost your planet."

"Your sympathy is noted, but you should not concern yourself."

"Concern myself? Toothless, you and I are the only ones on the ship who had their lives completely changed by that man."

"What you mean?" Astrid frowned.

Toothless looked at everyone on the bridge. "Hiccup is pointing out that the presence of Deathclaw has altered the very flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Berk, culminating in the events of today."

Heather's eyes widened. "An alternate reality."

"Indeed," said Toothless. "Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed."

"I still say that we need to think of a way to engage Deathclaw right now," said Hiccup. "We just need to think of some way to surprise him and use a strategy that would completely catch him off guard."

"Your services will not be acquired," said Toothless narrowing his eyes on Hiccup.

"What you mean?" Hiccup frowned.

"Need I remind you that you are a stowaway on board the ship," said Toothless. "Therefore you have no say on how the ship and its crew are to be used."

Hiccup stared at him. "You can't do that."

"I can and I will," said Toothless. "Security, escort him out."

Two men in black uniforms then grabbed his arms and dragged him away. However, Hiccup was not going to be dragged away that easily. He slammed his first onto one of the men holding him and released his arm.

He then elbowed him in the stomach and then punched the man on his right. Soon the two of them wrestled with him up until the point where Toothless grabbed his neck and dug his claws into several pressure points causing him to lose consciousness.

He then looked at the security guards. "Get him off this ship."

Astrid stared at him. "Sir, you can't just maroon him."

"I have every right, Lieutenant," said Toothless. "He was not even assigned to this ship and his presences is both unneeded and unwanted. In fact is nothing more than a nuisance on board this ship."

Seconds later they loaded Hiccup into an escape pod and launch at the planet they were passing. Hiccup could only watch as he saw the Dragon's Edge and into warp.

* * *

Hiccup then landed hard on the planet which was very uncomfortable. He was a bit winded but otherwise okay he reached for the computer.

"Computer, where are my?" he asked.

"Location, Delta Vega," said computer. "Class-M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 km to north-west. Remain in your pod until betrayed by Starfleet authorities."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Did he seriously think gonna sit around and let myself be caught."

He opened the part and had a rucksack of essentials and began to climb out of the crevices landed in. It took some doing but he found me exit out of it and found himself in an icy wasteland.

* * *

Hiccup decided it was best to make his way towards the outpost the computer mentions as temperatures were dropping. Fortunately, in the rucksack was some winter uniform which he put onimmediately.

"Stardate 2258.42," said Hiccup to his communicator. "Acting Captain Toothless has maroon me on Delta Vega, in which I believe to be a violation of Security Protocol 49.09 governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a star…"

He stopped when he heard something in the distance and then suddenly he saw something approaching him from the snow. It got bigger the closer it gets and judging by the snarls it was making it sounded hungry.

Then suddenly he saw some sort of bear with a protruding snout and very sharp fangs rushing towards him with a hungry look on its face. Hiccup then ran away from it as quickly as he could.

Then suddenly something emerged out of the ice and grabbed the creature. Hiccup looked at it and saw it to be a dry enormous red skin like creature with four spiderlike legs, two hands and a mouthful full of razor sharp fangs.

It then tossed the creature aside me to have enough of it and looked down at Hiccup. It then roared at him with such force that it knocked him off his feet.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

Hiccup quickly got back onto his feet and was chased by the new creature. He was running so fast that he did watches footing and rolled down a steep cliff. The creature roared at him but lost its footing and came sliding down the cliff towards him.

Hiccup then slid across some ice and saw the creature heading straight towards him. He got up quickly and maintained his footing on the ice and gone away at the creature landed on the ground. Unfortunately, it survived the fall and began chasing after him again.

"Can't I catch a break today!" he yelled.

He then saw cave and ran inside it which led to a cavern. The creature however did not slow down and continue to chase after him smashing through the cave and entered the cabin. Hiccup ran down a tunnel, but little some sort of tentacle-like substance from its mouth and it wrapped around his leg and pulled him towards it.

The creature was about to take a bite out of them when someone appeared out of nowhere holding a flaming torch in his hand. Apparently the creature was displayed of fire and backed away from the mysterious figure, whose face was hidden by a hood.

Hiccup looked at his saviour and could tell by the way he stood that he was dragkain. Under normal circumstances he would have wondered what a dragkain was doing on a frozen wasteland, but he wasn't complaining.

The dragkain turned to face Hiccup as he removed his hood. He had black scales was clearly very elderly judging by the wrinkles and the stars. His eyes and fell upon Hiccup and widened.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he stared.

Hiccup frowned. "Excuse me?"

"How do you find me?" the dragkain asked.

Hiccup got back onto his feet and stared at him. "How do you know my name?"

"I have and always will be your friend and I would never believe that I would see you again."

Hiccup looked at him confused. "Look, I don't know who you are."

"You should, my name is Toothless."

Hiccup stared at him open mouth. "Bullshit."

* * *

A minute later they were sitting around a campfire as the elderly Toothless smiled at him.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend," he said. "Especially after the events of today."

"Sir, I appreciate what you did for me back there, but if you were Toothless, you'd know we're not friends," said Hiccup to his feet. "You maroon me here for not agreeing with your plans and set me down here as a stowaway."

Toothless looked at him. "I did what?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "You heard me."

"You are not the Captain?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, you're the captain. Gobber was taken hostage."

"Gobber?" Toothless frowned. "But Stoick was in charge of the Dragon's Edge."

"No, my father died 20 years ago on the day of my birth," said Hiccup. "He died sacrificing himself to prevent a deranged drakenain from killing 800 people aboard the Berk."

Toothless closes eyes. "Deathclaw."

Hiccup looked at him. "You came from the same timeline as he'd."

Toothless nodded.

"What do you know about him?"

"He is a particularly troubled drakenain," said Toothless.

"Trouble? He destroyed your homeplanet and is now gunning for Earth and every other federation planet out there."

"A very troubled drakenain," Toothless corrected. "129 years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. As you have surmised I am from the future. A star went supernova consuming everything in its path. Fortunately, you had come up with a way of artificially creating black holes to prevent such a tragedy.

"I promised the drakenain that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship, called the Hiccup Haddock. Using your theories we harnessed red matter so that I could create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star. I was en route, when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Draken.

"I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Deathclaw, last of the Drakenain Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole.

"Deathclaw went through first. He was the first to arrive where according to you destroyed the Berk and began to pollute the timeline. Deathclaw and his crew spent the next 20 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Deathclaw was only seconds for me.

"I went through the Black hole. Deathclaw was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life, for one reason. So that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save my."

Toothless closes eyes and teeth down his cheek. "Billions of lives lost because of me, Hiccup. Because I failed."

"I know, I was there," said Hiccup. "We were able to evacuate a good number of dragkains. Around about 10,000. You're younger you was able to save the entire Council, except for your mother."

Toothless looked at him. "She was the only person that really understood."

"According to you it's my fault as well," said Hiccup. "I was the one that came up with the theory of red matter."

"If you happened the supernova would have wiped out more solar systems and more lives would have been lost," said Toothless. "You created that theory to save lives, but it was Deathclaw that use your theory to create such a tragedy."

"Then he's not going to stop to every Federation planet is destroyed," said Hiccup. "Toothless, younger version of you is heading back to the remains of Starfleet. Despite the fact that Deathclaw is heading to Earth."

Toothless looked up. "But by the time he would rendezvous with Starfleet and informed them of the situation Earth would be destroyed."

"And we would have no idea what his next target would be," Hiccup finished.

"Then we must go," said Toothless raising to his feet. "There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

"Before we go," said Hiccup got to his feet. "Where you came from, did I know my father?"

"Yes." Toothless nodded. "You often spoke of them as being your inspiration of join Starfleet. He proudly live to see you become Captain of the Dragon's Edge."

"Captain?" said Hiccup sceptically.

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible," said Toothless.

Hiccup wasn't sure on what to do, but he knew he can stay here especially if Earth was in danger. Deathclaw was the reason that his father was dead and the destruction of Dragkon, he had to stop them before any more lives were lost.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the Dragon's Edge, Astrid, Ragnar and Heather were down the corridors discussing what had happened.

"I can't believe you maroon Hiccup on that planet," said Heather. "I know he was questioning Toothless' decisions."

"Because he knew that Earth would be destroyed before we get a chance to counter-attack," said Ragnar. "And if it wasn't for Hiccup we would be dead right now."

"That's not the only concern things," said Astrid. "Before Gobber left he made Hiccup first officer."

Ragnar and Heather stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"Gobber did what?" said Heather.

"He made Hiccup first officer," said Astrid. "Personally I think that Toothless is letting his personal feelings cloud his judgement."

"Then I think we need to talk to him," said Ragnar as they turn round the corner.

They soon entered into Toothless' quarters and found him inside.

"Lieutenants, Doctor," said Toothless looking up from his datapad. "I was just about to send for you."

"You were?" Ragnar blinked.

"Yes, or more precisely you Doctor," said Toothless placing his datapad down. "I understand that Hiccup Haddock was a friend of yours and I understand that you siding with me must have been difficult."

"Is that supposed to be a thank you?" said Ragnar narrowing his eyes.

"I am just appreciate the difficulty of your choice," said Toothless.

"Then would you mind if I say something to you?"

Toothless smiled. "I welcome it."

"I just want to know if you're out of your dragkon mind!" Ragnar yelled slamming his fists on Toothless' desk. Clearly this was not the reaction that Toothless had expected. "Are you sure sending Hiccup away with the right choice?"

"It was a stowaway," said Toothless. "His contribution hardly affects the ship."

"Hardly affects it?" Ragnar stared. "If it weren't for him we'd all be dead. Plus, he was your first officer!"

Toothless looked at Ragnar then to Astrid. "You told him, Lieutenant?"

Astrid looked at him. "With all due respect, sir. Your treatment of Hiccup was against Security Protocol 49.09."

Heather nodded. "Are you sure he was just a nuisance, sir? Because your treatment of him does sound personal than anything else."

"Are you suggesting that I'm letting the hatred of the cadet, who cheat and disregard all protocols, get the best of me?" said Toothless.

"That's exactly what Heather is saying," said Ragnar. "And you left him on a hostile planet."

"The planet had a Starfleet outpost," said Toothless.

"And you're assuming you'll survive the trip there," said Heather. "Sir, that planet was made a class-m for a reason. Harsh environment and predatory creatures, you send them down there unarmed and with very few provisions."

"Then I suggest that you report this to the Admiralty Board once we rendezvous with the rest of Starfleet," said Toothless.

They then watched as Toothless letters quarters and leaving the three of them completely open mouth.

"He's really not himself," said Heather.

"Sadly there's nothing we can do about it," said Ragnar. "I'm a doctor not a psychiatrist."

"Also there's no one to take his place if we do make him stand down," Astrid frowned. "I just hope that Hiccup is all right by himself."


	7. Emotionally Compromised

Hiccup and Toothless made their way across the frozen wilderness towards the outpost. Hiccup had no idea why anyone would build now post in such a hostile place, but at the moment he was just grateful for civilisation.

"How am I supposed to get back to the Dragon's Edge from here?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll see," said Toothless. "This outpost may have the very equipment we need to get you back to your ship."

"You mean back to your ship," Hiccup corrected.

They soon entered the facility and Hiccup closed the door behind. The entire place was abandoned and avoid of life.

"Are we sure anyone actually live here?" Hiccup asked. "They could have just abandoned this place."

"We will find out soon enough," said Toothless as he led them down the corridor.

"Look…" Hiccup marched up to Toothless. "Over the last 24 hours I had my best friend inject me with a strange alien virus, I parachuted down from a shuttle to a drilling platform, witnessed the destruction of Dragkon and marooned onto this planet and the future ultimate version of the very man that placed me down here."

"I admit, you had quite the event for day," said Toothless. "You should look at from my perspective. I been chased across time and space by a crazed and vengeful drakenain, witnessed the destruction of my home planet and met an old friend of mine, who had been dead for 50 years and discovered that he is not the captain of the most decorated ship in the Starfleet Armada."

"Touché," said Hiccup.

* * *

They turn round the corner and ended with some sort of lab and sleeping in a chair was a dragkain wearing a strange exoskeleton.

"Are you all right?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" said the dragkain shooting up. He then saw Hiccup and Toothless. "Who are you two?" He then looked at Toothless. "You're from Clan Night Fury and you look familiar."

Hiccup noticed the bottles on the table. "Been drinking have we?"

"I just witnessed the destruction of my home planet and have no idea what has happened," said the dragkain. "Pardon me if I don't drink myself into a stupor."

"What's a dragkain doing here in the first place?" Hiccup frowned.

"Punishment," said the dragkain. "Ongoing due to a misunderstanding from the Council."

"Skull," said Toothless.

"You know him?" Hiccup blinked.

"No doubt Toothless as told you everything about me," said Skull.

"You know Toothless?" Hiccup blinked.

"He's my best friend," said Skull. "Though even his friendship current avoid me being punished for miscalculation."

A light bulb then lit up in Hiccup's brain. "Skull, I've heard that name before." He then sat his fingers. "Of course, you're the dragkain who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming."

"How do you think I ended up here?" Skull grumbled. "I had a debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seems to think the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to 100 miles. I told him that I could not only be made grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, but I can do it with a lifeform. Let's just say that Councillor Fireworm wasn't too pleased when her son reappeared above a crevice and almost died."

"Well I can certainly tell you that your theory of transwarp beaming is correct," said Toothless. "Awesome it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed?"

Skull frowned. "I think I would know equation actually existed."

"The reason you have not heard about it, Skull, because you haven't discovered it yet."

Skull looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you from the future?"

"And it's someone you know," said Hiccup. He then performed a dramatic gesture towards Toothless. "Allow me to introduce to you General Toothless."

Skull looked from Hiccup to Toothless. "This day is getting weirder and weirder."

"You're telling me," said Hiccup.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless had finished explaining their tale to Skull and were making their way to a disused shuttle that Skull was repairing.

"So you got marooned by my best friend," said Skull.

"Yeah, because I question his tactics and that he is mad at me for beating his gaming program," said Hiccup.

"Which is strange, because the two of you are quite alike," said Skull.

"So you're an engineer," said Hiccup looking at all the equipment that was laying around.

"Yep, use in the Boneknapper Clan like to pick things up than others tossed away and build," said Skull.

Hiccup looked the broken down shuttle. "You sure we can use this thing?"

"I made she's not much to look at, but she's got heart." Skull then looked at Hiccup. "So the Dragon's Edge has had her maiden voyage, has she? I've heard she's fastest ship in the fleet with all the recent upgrades. You know I would give anything to get my hands into her."

When they made their way onto the shuttle Toothless was already accessing the computers that were linked to the transport pads.

Skull made his way over to Toothless. "Look I'm not sure whether to believe you're not, you're still talking about beaming aboard the Dragon's Edge while she is travelling faster than light were a proper receiving pad. Transwarp beaming is like trying to the bullet with a smaller bullet a mile away." He then looked over Toothless' shoulders and looked at the calculations he was inputting. "What's that?"

"Your creation for achieving tranwarp beaming," said Toothless as he finished inputting the calculations.

He Toothless left the computer, Skull sat down and looked at the calculations. His eyes widened. "Imagine that! It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving."

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "You're coming with us, right?"

Toothless looked at him. "No, Hiccup. That is not my destiny."

"The younger you is not going to believe me," said Hiccup. "He already tossed me off the ship for being a stowaway. Only you can explain what's going on."

"Under no circumstances can you be made aware of my existence," said Toothless firmly. "You must promise me that."

"You're telling me I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders? Care to explain why?"

"Because the two of you must form a friendship," said Toothless. "And you must do it on your own. If you tell him of my existence all hope that that will be lost and he must learn to trust you."

"You know lying to him is not earn his trust," said Hiccup.

"When the time is right I will explain," said Toothless. "However, until then you must take command of the Dragon's Edge and stop Deathclaw before he reaches Earth."

"How? Over your dead body?"

"Preferably not," said Toothless. "However, there is a Starfleet Regulation 619. 619 states that any command officer who's emotionally compromise by the mission at hand must reside said command."

"And since I'm the first officer it will fall to me to complete the mission," Hiccup finished. "I can see one flaw with that plan. You don't get angry that easily."

"Hiccup, I just lost my planet and my mother. I can tell you with accuracy that I am indeed mostly compromise. What you must do is to get me to show it."

"Is that all," said Skull. "You do realise that you could end up killing him."

"Which is why you need to do it in public preferably in front of Astrid and Ragnar," said Toothless.

Hiccup frowned. "How do you know that Astrid will defend me?"

Toothless smirk. "Spoilers."

"Seriously," said Hiccup.

"Come on, kid," said Skull placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

Hiccup and Skull then took their places on the transport pads and Toothless made his way to the controls.

Hiccup looked at him. "You know, back in time, changing history, that's cheating."

Toothless smirk. "A trick I learned from an old friend."

Toothless then activated the pads and looked both at Hiccup and Skull. "May the Eternal Fire keep you warm the abyss?"

Hiccup looked at Skull. "I didn't know he had a spiritual side."

"You rarely shows it," said Skull.

The transport pads and activated and the two of them vanished.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself reappearing in the engine room of the Dragon's Edge.

"Skull!" he yelled.

He then heard banging behind him and slowly turned around. Behind him was a water tank and he could hear banging from inside of it.

Hiccup quickly placed here against the tank. "Skull, can you hear me?"

He then heard the sound of engines and saw Skull flowing down the pipes. The man was holding his breath and banging against the glass trying to get out.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled.

Skull was then sent the zooming down the pipes and Hiccup followed them. They zigzagged all sorts of different directions as Hiccup tried desperately to think of a way to get him out. Hiccup this I can stop and try and figure out where the pies were leading.

To his horror he saw the indeed leading towards a large turbine. Skull would be shredded to pieces of the entered into that thing. He then saw release valve and Skull was quickly approaching it.

"Can't things just go my way for one minute," he groaned.

Hiccup when left over towards the nearest terminal and began to access the release valve.

"Turbine release valve activated," said the computer.

Hiccup turned in time to see the release valve opening up and Skull fell out of and slammed into the floor.

"You all right? You all right?" Hiccup asked.

Skull spat out some water that had entered into his mouth. "My head is buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine."

On the bridge, Hiccup activating the release valve did not go unnoticed. Toothless was busy talking to his father when Fishlegs spoke up.

"Captain Toothless! Detecting unauthorised access to Water Turbine Control Board," he said.

"Bring out the video," said Toothless making his way over towards him.

Fishlegs access the internal cameras and to Toothless shock and annoyance he found Hiccup helping Skull to his feet.

Toothless then pressed a button on the console. "Lieutenant Astrid, seal the Engineering Deck. We have intruders in Turbine Sector 3. Set phasers to stun."

Hiccup and Skull were making their way across the Engineering Deck, but soon stopped when they came face-to-face with Astrid and several security guards.

Astrid stared at Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Technically you're the one is not supposed to be here," said Astrid amazement. "How did you get onto the ship, we're at warp."

Hiccup shrugged. "My little secret."

"Yeah, Captain Toothless want to have a word with you and I imagine he's not too pleased," said Astrid.

"I had a feeling," Hiccup admitted. "And I wanted to have a few words with him also."

* * *

Astrid and her men took Hiccup and Skull to the bridge where Toothless was waiting for them. He then marched up towards Hiccup, but then his eyes fell upon Skull.

"Skull?" Toothless blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"And that's an interesting story and what I can barely follow," said Skull. He then looked at Toothless. "Toothless, Hiccup told me what happened on Dragkon and you need to listen to him."

"Now my best friend is questioning me," said Toothless now starting to look annoyed. He then looked at Hiccup. "We are travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Hiccup asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you just marooned me on a frozen wasteland. Which I might remind you is against Security Protocol…"

"I only told him," said Astrid.

Hiccup expected as much and narrowed his eyes at Toothless. "A bit hypocritical of you considering the accused me of the same thing 24 hours ago."

Toothless then looked at Skull. "Skull, why don't you explain it to me."

"I can barely explain it myself," said Skull. "Besides considering that he just save me life I do own him."

"Then there's nothing I can do to help you," said Toothless. He then looked at Astrid. "Lock them in the brig."

Security guards were about to make a move, but Hiccup shoved them aside. "You just can't accept it can you."

Toothless eyes fell back onto Hiccup. "What you mean?"

"I mean the destruction of Dragkon is your fault?"

There was utter silence within the bridge and everyone was looking from Hiccup to Toothless like the watch a ping-pong match.

"Explain," said Toothless, who was starting to get angry.

"Deathclaw knew you and wanted you to bear witness to the structure of your planet," Hiccup reminded. "What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that me and Deathcalw have met on a previous occasion," said Toothless. "However I fail to see how the destruction of Dragkon falls onto my shoulders."

"For genius you are remarkably slow," said Hiccup shaking his head. "It is clear that Deathclaw hates you, because he kept you alive that you could witness the destruction of Dragkon. This indicates that the two of you are enemies and it shows that Deathclaw would go to any lengths to hurt you, because he's angry at you for not saving his own planet."

"I suggest that you stop now," said Toothless, who was now clenching his claws.

"You just can't accept it and you," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "The destruction of your home and the death of your mother is all your fault!"

"Stop it!"

"Face it you're emotionally compromised! So compromised that you're making a terrible decision that would cause the death of the eleven billion people and not to mention the happenings of every other Federation world. If you can't accept it maybe you don't really care what happened to both your home and your mother!"

Toothless roared in anger and punched him across the face. He then grabbed him and blew across the room. He then swung his fist at Hiccup, who blocked it just in time but then was punched in the gut.

Toothless then slammed both hands onto his back knocking Hiccup face first onto the floor. Hiccup pulled himself up in for Toothless to grab his neck and lift him off his feet and began to squeeze. Everyone just stared at him in silence.

"Toothless!" his father roared.

His father's words struck him with enough force to bring him back to reality and released his grip. He then lowered Hiccup back down, who began to massage his throat.

Toothless backed away from Hiccup and looked heartbroken as he wondered about the bridge. He then looked at Ragnar. "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based upon the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date on the ship's log."

Toothless then made his way off the bridge and Toothless' father followed him. Everyone just remained silent after what they had just witnessed.

"Well, that was different," said Skull.

Ragnar then made his way over to Hiccup. "He could have killed you, you know."

"I had very few options," said Hiccup.

"And what we supposed to do now?" Snotlout asked looking at Hiccup. "We have no captain and no first officer to replace him."

"Actually, we do," said Hiccup.

"I'm I missing something?" Snotlout blinked.

"Gobber made Hiccup first officer," said Astrid.

"What?" Snotlout yelled in outrage. "Why him?"

"Personally, I would prefer him over you," said Heather.

Hiccup sat down in the captain's chair and Astrid walked up to him. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain."

Hiccup looked up at her. "So do I."

Hiccup then access the comm system. "Attention, crew of the Dragon's Edge. This is Hiccup Haddock. Toothless has resigned commission and assigned me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Hiccup out."

"You do have a plan?" Ragnar asked.

"We can't defeat them head-on that is plainly obvious," said Hiccup. "But what we can do is disable that black hole device. To that end we need to find a way to sneak aboard this ship undetected."

"First we need to catch up with them?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at Skull. "Skull, do you think you can superb the engines?"

"I can certainly give it a shot," said Skull.

"In that case promoting you to chief engineer," said Hiccup. "If that's all I you?"

"I just witnessed the destruction of my home I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate," said Skull.

Hiccup nodded and looked at everyone else. "The rest of you we need to start coming up with a plan to get aboard that ship."

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was at the transporter control room looking down at the pad where his mother should've reappeared. He could sense his father had just entered into the room.

"Speak your mind, Toothless," he said.

"I cannot," said Toothless.

"You must release your bird if you are ever to command ship of your own," said Nightclaw.

"I don't know what I feel. Mother could always understand me when I could not I do not know what to do."

"You will always be the child of both the higher and lower clan. I am grateful for this, because now it gives you understand."

Toothless looked at him. "I'm clouded by anger of wanting to kill the one that took Mother's life and the lives of 6 billion dragkain. It is an anger I cannot control and I am unable to see the path ahead of me."

Nightclaw walked up to him. "Your mother was a rare soul indeed. Even though she came from a lower clan she had a fire at her that I had not seen in any others. You asked me once why I married your mother. I married her because I loved her." He then smiled at Toothless. "I should also mention that I rebelled against my parents when I decided to propose. I suppose you inherited that from me, but you inherited your mother's spirit."


	8. Storm the Reaper

Everyone on the bridge were going through ideas of ways they could take on the Reaper without being destroyed themselves.

Heather approached Ragnar as they were going through calculations together.

"Do you think is up to this?" Heather asked.

"Hiccup did get the highest intelligence grade in our year," Ragnar reminded Heather.

"Yes but you think is capable of commanding a vessel like this?" Heather asked. "I mean Toothless is a lot more experience."

"But he doesn't take risks," said Ragnar. "Hiccup's right, we know where Deathclaw is going and by the time we would reunite with the fleet and discuss our counter attack on him he would be gone and would be destroyed."

"But do you think he is capable?"

Ragnar placed a hand over hers. "I trust him with my life."

Heather smiled. "You know when I graduate from the Academy this is not how I bought my first experience on a Starfleet ship would be like."

"And you think I feel?" Ragnar asked. "I just got promoted to chief medical officer because my predecessor got killed. If we get through this I'm going to sit back and relax at my apartment when I stiff drink."

"Is there room in the apartment the two?" Heather asked slyly.

"Only for you," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Astrid watched as Hiccup and Fishlegs went over calculations.

"So, how did you beam onto the ship?" Astrid asked curiously.

Hiccup looked up at her. "I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise," said Hiccup.

"To who?"

"Let's just say he's an old friend," said Hiccup. He noticed Astrid glaring at him. "Look, once this mission is done I'll tell you everything, but right now our focus must be trying to sneak aboard that ship undetected."

"And we can't just go in the guns a blazing," said Astrid.

"I might have an idea," said Fishlegs looking up.

"Got an idea Fishlegs?" Ragnar asked as he and Heather joined them.

"Based on the Reaper's course from Dragkon, I have projected that Deathclaw will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Deathclaw or he he'll destroy us. If Skull can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Deathclaw's sensors. From there, as long as the duel is not activated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

"That might work," said Skull, who was now wearing a green uniform.

"Are you sure Fishlegs?" Astrid asked. "Because we only get one shot at this and if we mess up we all lose."

"Lieutenant Astrid," said Toothless' voice. Everyone turned and found him entering onto the bridge. "Fishlegs is correct. I can confirm with his telemetry."

"As can I," said Hiccup. "If Snotlout is able to manoeuver us into position, I can beam aboard Deathclaw's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible bring back Captain Gobber."

"You shouldn't go in there alone, Toothless" said Hiccup.

"A large party would be potted instantly for this mission to succeed stealth must be a priority," said Toothless. "And I am the most logical candidate to board said ship. Drakenains and dragkains share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device."

"You need me as well," said Hiccup.

"With all due respect, Captain, but you will be needed on the bridge," said Toothless.

"And need I remind you that I can hack into dragkain computer systems and as you said both your people share similar culture which means your technology will be simpler," said Hiccup.

"But who will command the ship with you two gone?" Astrid asked.

"You will," said Hiccup.

Astrid just stared at him openmouthed.

"I agree," said Toothless. "You are the most qualified person aboard to take command of the best allow me and the Captain accomplish our mission."

"Don't I can say in this?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid," said Hiccup looking at her. "You can do this."

Astrid looked into his emerald green eyes and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Reaper had already reached Earth and Deathclaw was pinpointing the perfect location to start drilling. He decided to choose right in front of the Academy.

"Prepare the drill," he said.

The repairs of the drill took longer than expected, but they were finally complete. The drill then slowly descended onto the planet.

At the same time, the Dragon's Edge, Snotlout was about to drop the ship out of warp.

"All stop in three, two, one," he said.

The Dragon's Edge dropped out of wrap and landed dead centre in Titan's atmosphere. So far had been detected, but now came the hard part of positioning the ship into range.

"Give me one-quarter impulse burst for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters," said Snotlout, whose hands were now getting very sweaty. "On my mark. Fire!"

This shift slowly that out of Titan's atmosphere and the remains completely undetected from the enemy ship.

"Transporter room," said Snotlout for the comm. "We are in position above Titan."

"I'm surprised you could pull it off, Snotlout," said Skull. "Your track record hasn't been spotless."

"How are we, Skull?" Hiccup asked as he, Toothless and Astrid entered the transporter room.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position," said Skull.

Hiccup nodded and he and Toothless took positions on the transporter pads. He then looked at Astrid who was looking extremely worried now.

"Whatever happens, Astrid, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we are still on board. That's an order," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Astrid.

"Otherwise we'll contact the Dragon's Edge when we're ready to be beamed back."

"Good luck."

She then did something completely unexpected, she grabbed the helm of Hiccup's shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Toothless what out of the corner of his eye as he saw Hiccup recovering from the sudden attack and placing his hand on her back.

After about 30 seconds Astrid withdrew herself from Hiccup slightly pink in the face. She then walked away leaving several dumbfounded humans in the transporter room.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and was about to open his mouth, but Hiccup to hand out. "Not one word."

"I was merely…"

"Not one word."

"All right, if there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay," said Skull. "Should be a soul in sight."

Hiccup nodded. "Energise."

Skull then activated the transporter and soon both Hiccup and Toothless vanished.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless soon appeared and discover that there was no common sense the ship's design. They have transported into some sort of control area of the ship which was surrounded by drakenains.

"Some much for stealth," said Hiccup.

He and Toothless quickly ran to cover pulled out their blasters. Soon there was a fire fight going on the control room, Hiccup shot a man as they ran for cover.

"It appears there are several design flaws to the ship," said Toothless as he shot a man.

"Considering that this thing is from the future we can expect to be the same as all vessels in our time," said Hiccup as he moved his head as a laser blast passed by.

"Granted," Toothless nodded as he turned around and shot another man. "Perhaps we should have brought more marines with us."

"Too late for that now," said Hiccup.

A drakenain made his way to computer terminal and an image of Deathclaw appeared. "Captain, we have Starfleet officers aboard the ship. One of them is Dragkon."

Deathclaw looked furious. "No." He then turned his head towards his first officer. "Firefang!"

Firefang nodded and followed his captain as the two of them left the bridge.

Hiccup and Toothless shooting with pinpoint accuracy and soon about half the drakenains were dead. Hiccup then notice a computer terminal. "Cover me."

Toothless nodded and kept on firing as Hiccup made his way to the computer terminal shoot him and along his way. Hiccup soon reached the computer terminal and began to access the data files.

Toothless shoot a man as he approached Hiccup while his back was turned. Soon all the drakenains were dead and Toothless approach Hiccup.

"Do you know where the black hole devices?" he asked.

"And Captain Gobber," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile the drill had reached its full extent and fired the beam just outside Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. Cadets and officers rushed outside and saw the beam hitting the water as it drill towards the planet.

Astrid meanwhile was rushing towards the bridge and enter just in time to see everyone fiddling around with their separate controls.

"Report," said Astrid.

"They have activated the drill," said Fishlegs.

"Communications and transport are inoperative," said Heather looking at Astrid.

"Then it looks like that Hiccup and Toothless are on their own," said Astrid as she sat down in the captain's chair. "But we're not gonna sit idly by. I want this ship battle ready. Heather keep monitoring communications. Fishlegs keep an eye on that ship. Snotlout get ready to launch on my orders."

"Aye, Captain," said Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup lead Toothless to the cargo bay and there they found a strange-looking ship. Hiccup guessed that the ship belonged to the future Toothless and it suddenly stood out. Unlike the rest of the ship which was grey and rusty–looking, this one was shiny and brand-new.

They didn't waste any time and entered into the ship, but once they did Toothless frowned. "I foresee a complication. The design of their ship is far more advanced than I had anticipated."

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled," said the computer. "Welcome back, General Toothless."

"Now that unexpected," said Hiccup as he made his way towards the computer.

"Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?" Toothless asked.

"Stardate 2387. Commissioned by the Dragkon Military. This ship was christened after Admiral Hiccup Haddock."

Everything soon made sense to Toothless. How Hiccup got on board, how he knew so much about Deathclaw. He turned and looked at Hiccup, who appear to be downloading information from the computer.

"It appears that you have been keeping important information from me," he said.

Hiccup shrugged. "You're gonna be able to fly this ship, right?"

Toothless narrowed his eyes. "Something tells me I already have." He then noticed Hiccup removing a data disk from the computer. "And what are you doing?"

"Deathclaw's planet was destroyed by a supernova, because you didn't reach Draken in time," Hiccup explained. "Downloading the schematics and the time of the supernova will prevent us from forming the same mistake. Unless you want a second Deathclaw wreaking havoc across the timeline."

"Fair point," Toothless nodded.

"Right, I need to retrieve Gobber," said Hiccup. "You need to take other two so we can get communications and transportation back online."

"Agreed," Toothless nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you."

Toothless then watched as Hiccup left the ship and then sat down in the chair. The chair began to swivel wound towards controls.

"Fascinating design," he noted.

"Start-up sequence initiated," said the computer.

Hiccup exited the ship and saw the Hiccup Haddock taking off.

* * *

Hiccup then began sneaking around the ship towards the location where Gobber was being held. The entire ship's design was completely foreign to him he would have been lost if he had not downloaded the schematics from the terminal.

He soon emerged onto a platform and he saw Deathclaw standing on the other side. Automatically, Hiccup raised his blaster towards him.

Hiccup looked at them and was responsible for the death of his father and millions of dragkains. "Deathclaw, audio meant to disable the drill or I will…"

Suddenly he was hit in the face by a rifle being held by Firefang. Hiccup fell to the floor and his gun skidded off the edge of the platform. Deathclaw then made his way over towards Hiccup and looked down at him.

"I know your face from Earth's history," he said.

He then picked Hiccup up and then slammed him back down onto the platform. Deathclaw then lifted him onto his feet so only to punch him in the gut continuously. He then punched him across the face and forcing back down onto the platform.

Deathclaw picked them up and preparing to punch him again, but Hiccup punched him across the face instead. However, due to his hard skin, it had very little effect on Deathclaw, who quickly recovered and punched him across the face. Back down onto the platform.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless had reached the hangar doors which were tied shut. He then fly the ship's weapons continuously at them. At first it looked as if nothing had happened, but the blasts had weakened the door so when he slammed into it they burst wide open.

He then guided the ship towards the drilling platform. The platform was still drilling the planet's core, but what it came into range Toothless fired several shots that destroyed the cable and sending the platform down towards the planet.

* * *

Deathclaw looked down at Hiccup began to strangle him. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Dragon's Edge and then to Fleet Admiral. But that was another life. A life I deprive you of, just like I did your father."

"Captain Deathclaw," said a voice on the ship's radio. "The Dragkain ship has been taken. The drill has been destroyed."

Deathclaw released his grip on Hiccup and he knew instantly who had destroyed the drill. "Toothless!" he roared.

Deathclaw then jumped off the platform and landed on the one below. Hiccup picked himself up as he took in deep breaths and saw Firefang approaching him.

Deathclaw meanwhile was running towards the bridge.

"Open a channel!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Toothless was heading back towards the Reaper and then noticed Deathclaw had contacted him. He noticed the fury in his eyes indicating that he had riled him up.

"Toothless. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," he cursed.

"I hereby confiscate this illegal obtain ship an order you to surrender your vessel. No terms. No deals," said Toothless.

Deathclaw pay no attention and looked at his men. "That ship, take it out."

"Sir, if you ignite the red matter, you'll destroy—"

"I want Toothless dead now!" Deathclaw roared.

At once fired torpedoes straight towards the Hiccup Haddock. Toothless turned the ship appeals followed him. He then uploaded coordinates into the computer and warped.

"He went to warp, sir!"

"Go after him!"

"Yes, sir!"

Programming his departure coordinates they calculated his location and entered into warp.

* * *

Meanwhile within the ship, Hiccup just got back onto his feet as Firefang approached him. Hiccup decided that he would not like to go to ground with another drakenain and jumped off the platform.

Unfortunately, he mistimed his jump the lower part of his body dangled over the platform while he struggled to maintain his grip on the platform itself. Hiccup tried desperately to let himself onto the platform, but Firefang landed in front of him.

Firefang then kicked him out and placed his claws around Hiccup's throat and dangled him across the platform's edge. "Your species is even weaker than I expected."

"I can't…" Hiccup wheezed.

"You can what?" Firefang mock. He then brought them closer towards him. "You can't even speak." Hiccup said something, but Firefang couldn't quite make it out. He brought Hiccup closer towards. "What?"

"I got your gun," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then grabbed Firefang's blaster and fired a shot right at his stomach. Firefang released the grip on Hiccup, who would have fallen off the edge if you're not grabbed hold of the platform. Firefang then toppled over the edge and fell down into the chasm below.

Hiccup pulled himself onto the platform and grabbed Firefang's blaster.

* * *

Toothless exited wrap our way from any planets or stars. He then turned the ship around just as the Reaper reappeared and headed straight towards it.

Deathclaw watched as the Hiccup Haddock headed straight towards them. "What's he doing?"

"General Toothless, you are on a collision course," the computer warned Toothless.

Deathclaw soon realised what Toothless was doing. "Fire everything!"

The Reaper then fired every single torpedo it had straight at Toothless. Far too many for Toothless to avoid or shoot down.

"Incoming missiles," said the computer. "If the ship is hit, the red matter will be ignited."

Hiccup had warned him that red matter was dangerously unstable and he imagined that this amount of red matter exploded it would create a massive black hole capable of absorbing everything in the vicinity.

"Understood," said Toothless.

Deathclaw watched eagerly as he was about to see the destruction of his enemy. However, one of his men turned and looked.

"Captain, I've picked up another ship!" he yelled.

Suddenly out of nowhere the Dragon's Edge appeared. Astrid was sitting down the captain's chair and deduce what was going on.

"Snotlout, clear the path for Toothless!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," said Snotlout.

"Skull get ready to beam Toothless and Hiccup aboard," said Astrid over the comm. "I want you to bring them out before that ship its!"

"Right you are, ma'am," said Skull.

The Dragon's Edge then fired its phases and destroyed every single torpedo in Toothless' path.

"Commander, you're free to make your run!" said Astrid.

"Nicely done, Lieutenant," said Toothless as he headed straight towards the Reaper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was making his way to the torture chambers of the ship. He shot one drakenain that was guarding the place and approached Gobber, who was strapped to the table and looked terrible.

Gobber looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just following orders," said Hiccup as he ended the straps.

Two drakenain then appeared around the corner and would have shot Hiccup if Gobber had grabbed his blaster and shot the two of them. However, that was all the strength he had and he dropped the blaster.

Hiccup removed the last of the straps and helped Gobber onto his feet. He then grabbed his communicator.

"Dragon's Edge, now!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless continue to pilot the Hiccup Haddock down the throat of the Reaper, which was now completely defenceless after firing every one of its torpedoes. Suddenly he vanished a split second before the Hiccup Haddock collided with the Reaper.

The Hiccup Haddock struck the Reaper which resulted into a massive explosion and unleashing the red matter across the Reaper.

* * *

Hiccup was still holding Gobber as he appeared on the transporter had within the Dragon's Edge. Standing next to him was Toothless, who looks completely unscathed.

"Nice timing, Skull!" said Toothless as he helped Hiccup with Gobber.

Skull laughed. "I've never beamed free people from two targets onto one pad before!"

Ragnar then rushed into the transporter room with several nurses.

"Hiccup!" he gasped.

"Ragnar," said Hiccup handing Gobber over to him.

"I got in," Ragnar assured.

Both Hiccup and Toothless remove themselves from Gobber as Ragnar and the nurse carried Gobber away to the next day. Hiccup and Toothless then made their way towards the bridge.

* * *

They soon entered the bridge and Astrid was there meeting them.

"Report," said Hiccup.

"Captain, the Reaper is losing power! Their shields are down, sir," said Astrid.

"Heather, hail the now," Hiccup ordered.

"Right away," said Heather.

Hiccup and Toothless stood facing the screen and they could see that the Reaper was now consumed in a black hole is beginning to absorb it. Deathclaw soon appeared on the screen looking quite furious.

"This is Captain Hiccup Haddock of the USS Dragon's Edge," said Hiccup standing firm. "Your ship is compromise. Too close to the singularity to survive about assistance. Deathclaw you are charged with the destruction of the USS Berk and the deaths of those who perished alongside her, you are also charged with the destruction of Dragkon and the murder of 6 billion Dragkains. However with that being said, if you surrender now we will provide assistance with you and your crew."

Toothless lean over towards Hiccup. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"Showing compassion may be the only way to earn peace with the Drakenains. I thought you would like that, Toothless?"

Toothless shrugged. "No, not really. Not this time."

"I would rather suffer the end of Draken a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than surrender to you."

"If you insist," said Hiccup. He then turned to Snotlout. "Arm phases. Fire everything we've got."

"It will be a pleasure, sir," said Snotlout smiling.

The Dragon's Edge then fired its phases and torpedoes down onto the Reaper which was already breaking apart due to the black hole. Deathclaw watches his crew scrambled away needlessly he realised that he had failed in his mission to destroy the Federation.

On board the Dragon's Edge they saw as the black hole explore the wreckage of the Reaper killing everyone on board.

"Snotlout, let's go home," said Hiccup.

"Yes, sir!" said Snotlout turning the ship around.

However, they did not go to wrap and in fact there will been dragged in deeper towards the black hole.

"Why aren't we at wrap?" Hiccup asked.

"We are, sir," said Fishlegs as he desperately fumbled with the controls.

"Hiccup to Engineering. Get out of here, Skull."

"Right away, Captain!" Skull yelled as he ran across the engineering deck.

Skull looked at the computer monitor and his eyes widened in horror. "Captain, we're caught in a gravity well! It's got us!"

"Go to maximum wrap! Push it!"

"I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!"

Hiccup watched as they got close and close it towards the black hole and Stanley witnessed several cracks appearing within the bridge.

"All she's got isn't good enough!" Hiccup yelled. "What else you got?"

"Okay, if we inject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push it away. I should point out that this was a slim chance of working!"

"Slim chances better than no chance!" Hiccup yelled as the monitor began to crack.

Skull ran across to every engineer he could find. "Clear the area! Go!"

"Yes, sir!"

Skull then began accessing computer terminal and injected the core plus the spares which entered into the black hole.

They were seconds away from being destroyed in the event horizon, but suddenly there was a huge explosion from within the black hole that shot them forwards and far away from the singularity.

Everyone gave massive amount of relief and Hiccup looked at Toothless, who nodded respectively.

"You did it," said Astrid.

"No," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "We all did it."

Astrid then pulled him into another kiss has the black hole collapse in on itself and vanished.


	9. A New Beginning

Hiccup and Astrid were walking across the board within the Academy, both of them wearing their formal wear.

"You all right?" Astrid asked.

"It's just the last time I was in front of the entire Academy, I was being accused of cheating and now they're giving me a medal," said Hiccup.

"You deserve it," Astrid smiled. "You did after save the planet, a decorated captain, and possibly the entire Federation."

Hiccup sighed. "Father was here to see if."

"If he was he will be as proud as I am," said a voice.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turned and standing there behind them with a cute smile on her face was his mother.

"Mum?" Hiccup gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son graduating from the Academy at record time," said Valka smiling. She then is Astrid. "And who is this?"

"Oh… uh, Mum, this is Lieutenant Astrid Hofferson," said Hiccup nervously. "She's, uh…"

"Choose your words carefully, Hiccup," Astrid advised.

Valka chuckled. "I think I get the message, it's a pleasure meeting you dear," she said extending her hand.

"Same here, ma'am," said Astrid shaking her hand. She then looked at Hiccup. "I'll see you later, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

He then watched as Astrid walked away down the corridors and then he turned to his mother, who was beaming.

"I think your father would have approved of her," Valka smiled.

Hiccup looked at the floor. "I just wish he was here."

Valka lifted her sons chin and looked into his eyes that were so like his father's. "You were born early, did you know that? You are so small so fragile I was afraid that you want going to make it, but your father never doubted. He said that you would become the strongest of us all." Tear fell down her cheek and smiled. "And he was right. Your father would be as proud as I don't you forget."

"Thanks, Mum," Hiccup smiled.

"Now tell me about your new girlfriend."

"Mum!" Hiccup groaned.

Valka merely laughed as the two of them walked down the corridors.

* * *

Toothless was wearing his formal wear, but he was making his way to a shuttle. There he found someone who resembled his father greatly.

"Father!" he called.

The man turned round and Toothless saw that he bore a strong resemblance to him. "I am not father," he said. Toothless approached his older self open eyed. "There are so few Dragkains left. We have afford to ignore each other."

Toothless frowned at him. "Then why did you send Hiccup aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other. I cannot deprive you of the revelation of all that you could have accomplished together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways that you cannot realise."

"How do you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"By telling you the same thing I told him," said his older self. "Hiccup has always been a man of his word, though between you and me he is a terrible liar."

"That much is obvious," said Toothless. "Still you took a big gamble."

"More like an act of faith. One I hope that you'll repeat in the future in Starfleet."

Toothless shook his head. "In the face of extinction, I must resign my commission and help rebuild our race."

"And yet, you can be in two places at once," his older self gestured. He then looked at him firmly. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Dragkain colony." He sighed and looked at himself. "Toothless, in this case, do yourself a favour. Follow your heart."

Toothless watches his older self saluted at him. "Good luck, Commander Toothless."

Toothless repeated the gesture. "You too, General Toothless."

Toothless then watched as General Toothless walked away.

* * *

Hiccup was now standing in front of the Admiralty board with all the cadets and officers looking at him.

"This assembly caused Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Admiral Kristoff. "Your inspirational valour and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping of the high traditions of service, and reflect the utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honour to award you this commendation."

Admiral Kristoff then fastened the medal to Hiccup's chest. "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Gobber, USS Dragon's Edge, for duty as his really."

The two of them then shook hands and Hiccup made his way over to Gobber, who was still recovering from his torture from Deathclaw was forced to sit in a wheelchair.

"I relieve you, sir," Hiccup saluted.

"I am relieved." Gobber smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Gobber then held out his hand and shook Hiccup's. "Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud."

Then everyone clapped their hands together and overlooking the assembly from the balcony was General Toothless with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Looks like the beginning of a new beginning," he said.

"Manoeuvring thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," said Snotlout.

"Weapon systems and shields on standby," said Fishlegs.

"All men at their stations, sir," said Astrid.

"All medical personnel and supplies present and accounted for," said Ragnar.

"Dock Control report ready, Captain," Heather smiled.

Hiccup then walk onto the bridge now wearing a red uniform. He then sat down in his chair and reach for the comm.

"Skull, how are we doing?" he asked.

"Dilithium chamber's at maximum, Captain," said Skull proudly.

"Snotlout, prepared to engage thrusters."

They then heard the sound of the doors opening and turned to find Toothless had entered the bridge.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Hiccup smiled. "Permission granted."

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. I can even show you some character references."

"It would be my honour, Commander."

Toothless nodded respectfully and took his position at his post.

"Manoeuvring thrusters, Snotlout." Hiccup then sat down in his chair. "Let's see what's out there shall we?"

"One big adventure, that's what's out," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup smiled. "Then how do we stop at adventure."

"Whatever you say, Captain," said Astrid.

The ship then began to move deeper into unknown space as its crew went out to set out on a new adventure.


End file.
